Fragmentos de Hielo Carmesí
by HimeDiamont
Summary: [Advertencia: Yaoi, Lemon, OoC] Todo empieza en una noche de tormenta... Grell es herido y atendido en la Mansión Phantomhive, ese incidente dará pie a que se pueda desarrollar el amor o el completo odio de Grell e incluso algo súbitamente inesperado... Grell: Sabes que simplemente te odio por que no me has dejado amarte... William: Grell... Tú...
1. Noche de Tormenta

**Hola soy HimeDiamont, Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a mi nuevo Fanfic. Este será de nueva cuenta de temática Yaoi (ChicoXChico) Del Anime de Kuroshitsuji, Esta vez la pareja a principal a desarrollar será William X Grell (Grelliam). Espero que esta nueva obra les guste… Sinceramente gracias de antemano por leer. **

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_Todos y cada uno de los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, tanto del anime así como los del manga son propiedad creativa de Yana Toboso-Sama… Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia que aquí se desarrollará._**

**Advertencias:  
Manejare un panorama alterno, por lo cual algunos personajes aun seguirán vivos, a diferencia del anime o manga, así como juntare uno que otro personaje exclusivo del manga, el propósito conforme avance el Fanfic es que los personajes evolucionen y vayan cambiando y volviéndose aun más intrigantes… Bueno es mi meta, espero lograrlo y que les guste. Además la relación de William &amp; Grell no será inmediata veremos como todo el panorama del mundo de kuroshitsuji se va transformando.**

**Sin más que decir… Comenzamos, Espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**Cap 1: Noche De Tormenta**

Era una madrugada tormentosa… El ruido de la lluvia era tan estridente entre los pasillos de esa Mansión que se encontraba en total y completo silencio, todos dormían a excepción de cierto demonio de mirada rubí, el cual se puso en guardia al oír como una de las ventanas en los pasillos de la planta alta se rompía en mil pedazos, así que fue rápidamente a ver que sucedía y de que o quien se trataba.

Cual fue la sorpresa del demonio al ver a cierto shinigami de cabellera carmesí, era el responsable de esa estrepitosa intromisión, no, no había entrado para molestar, por lo menos no esta ocasión, aparentemente ya que se encontraba herido e inconsciente… los azares del destino y su trabajo lo habían llevado a las orillas de la Mansión Phantomhive. Lo había atacado una horda de demonios hambrientos, y aunque fuera uno de los más fuertes y excepcionales shinigami que existen, muy a pesar de su "extravagante" comportamiento, su gran fuerza llegaba a tener sus límites, justo como en esta ocasión.

El demonio al verlo tan herido se sorprendió un poco para solo suspirar, al verlo de nueva cuenta y aunque no fuera de su total agradado lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a una habitación al lado de la suya, y gracias a su estética impecable de mayordomo, más que a sus principios demoniacos, procedió a curarle… Realmente Grell Sutcliff se veía muy mal, realmente sus heridas eran de cuidado, y aunque los shinigami y demonios no tienen pulso, si este lo tuviera estaría a punto de extinguirse.

La mañana pronto llego y se veía a Sebastián aún al lado de la cama donde había dejado a Grell, el cual seguía inconsciente, este tomo su reloj para revisar la hora, entonces procedió a levantarse dejando un suspiro en el aire, para así comenzar sus tareas de Mayordomo principal de la Mansión Phantomhive, Rápidamente como era costumbre preparo el té y plancho el periódico para su amo, así como también dejo hecho el desayuno para su amo y así como para los sirvientes, eso ultimo era raro… nunca les hacía con anticipación solo les daba las "sobras" (los platos que no quería el Conde, intactos desde luego), ya listo lo primero del día se dispuso a llevarle el té a su amo.

_-Joven Amo, Buenos días, para el día de hoy le he preparado un té de Celian así como una fritata de verduras de temporada, recién cosechadas, un musse de chocolate y frutos rojos, espero lo disfrute.- _Todo mientras el demoniaco ser abría las cortinas, le ponía una manta en los hombros a su joven amo y le entregaba el desayuno, a lo cual el azulino procedió a empezar con el té.

_-Y Bueno Sebastián, ¿Cuáles son los pendientes de hoy?, ¿Alguna novedad?- _Preguntaba el joven Conde con su típico semblante y modo frio.

_-Para hoy Joven Amo, esta mañana tiene clase de geografía, así como de italiano y de refuerzo de francés, por la tarde veremos el balance de la compañía y por la noche no tiene nada que hacer, ah… si antes de que se me olvide… Tenemos un invitado inesperado en la mansión, El Shinigami de Elite Grell Sutcliff…- _Fue abruptamente interrumpido por su amo, al oír el nombre del shinigami.

_-¿Y ese que hace aquí?... Tsk… No habrá venido otra vez a acosarte… Realmente puede ser una molestia… No entiendo como es el mayordomo de Madame Red…- _Y ahora el interrumpido fue el Joven Noble… _-¿Celos Joven Amo?... O debería decir, "Amor"… Bueno, si tiene sus acostumbradas intenciones o no, no lo sé, ya que al filo de las 3 a.m. cayó dentro de la mansión completamente inconsciente y gravemente herido, destrozando una ventana la cual ya repare, se encuentra en la habitación al lado de la mía, puede que él sea un shinigami y una molestia, así como yo soy un demonio y no nos soportemos, pero ambos somos mayordomos, y hay cierta estética que debo seguir, pero piénselo así Joven Amo, Si Madame Red se entera de lo herido que esta y no lo ayudábamos tendríamos problemas, graves problemas… ya ve como es ella.- _

_-Uhnm, Viéndolo así tienes mucha razón Sebastián, entonces te encargo la recuperación de Grell, será tu responsabilidad, nada le deberá pasar… Tsk no quiero problemas con Madame Red, ¿Entendido?- _Se notaba en hastió en voz del menor, realmente Grell le era alguien muy estridente.

_-Como ordene Joven Amo, Yo cuidare del Shinigami.- _suspiro para sus adentros el pobre demonio, realmente tampoco le agradaba la idea, pero ordenes, eran órdenes y las cumpliría a la perfección, Además de que eso significaba menos tiempo con su joven amante~. El día en la Mansión Phantomhive, paso como cualquier otro, pero no debería ser así… ¿Y Grell?... Simplemente no despertaba… y a medio día, así como también media tarde tuvo fiebre… Pero ninguna señal de que el pelirrojo pudiera despertar... Ya habían pasado casi las primeras 24 horas del arribo estrepitoso del Shinigami… Ciertamente este no parecía tener mejora… Como bien se sabe las heridas causadas por armas demoniacas son letales para un shinigami y viceversa.

Ya había caído la noche en la Mansión Phantomhive, e igual a todo el día el Shinigami no presentaba mejora alguna… Pero de pronto el demonio que servía la cena a su amo y también amante, se vio interrumpido por la pelirroja y torpe maid de la casa, anunciando que había llegado un invitado.

_-S..Sebastián-San… tenemos un invitado, Se ha anunciado como William T. Spears… Dice que sabe que el Señor Sutcliff está aquí, y viene a recogerlo… ¿Le hago pasar al comedor?...- _Pregunto la inocente de Meirin… con su nerviosismo de siempre y un poco mas por cómo le asusto la frialdad del Shinigami Jefe de Grell. Al oír ese nombre Amo y Demonio suspiraron entre alivio y frustración… tendrían que enfrentar a William… Cosa que realmente detestaban…

_-Hazlo pasar por favor Meirin, El Joven Amo y Yo hablaremos con él, sobre cómo se encuentra Grell-San…- _ Fue todo lo que dijo el demoniaco, mientras la sirvienta asentía y salía de la habitación para darle pase a William, Quien al entrar a la habitación solo se acomodo los lentes con su guadaña, la cual nunca soltaba... Y se paro enfrente del comedor y procedió a hablar. _ –Tsk… Buenas noches, Me disculpo por mi abrupta e inesperada visita a su mansión, pero estoy aquí para llevarme personalmente a Grell Sutcliff de vuelta al trabajo, seguramente esta holgazaneando como siempre aquí en su mansión…- _Amo y Sirviente oyeron atentamente lo que decía el shinigami para soltar un suspiro frustrado al unisonó.

_-Ciertamente Grell-San se encuentra aquí… pero lo tenemos en cama inconsciente y bastante herido… Por lo que pude revisar fue atacado muy severamente por varios demonios y estos portaban armas las cuales son letales para ustedes los Shinigami… Le hemos tomado bajo nuestro cuidado, para curarle y esperar que siquiera mejore un poco, pero desafortunadamente T. Spears-San… Él no ha despertado y su condición parece muy grave…- _por primera vez un gesto se mostro en el rostro de William, al oír que Grell no despertaba se acerco al Demonio y su Amo, haciendo más notorio ese gesto de sorpresa y leve preocupación, Al notar esto humano y demonio quedaron sorprendidos… ciertamente William nunca mostraba preocupación por su subordinado… El estricto shinigami se acerco al demonio aun guardando un poco de distancia y hablo. _–Podría indicarme donde se encuentra Sutcliff… Quisiera verle… y si puedo después llevármelo de aquí… para que los médicos shinigami lo revisen y ver si pueden hacer algo…- _El Conde asintió y el demonio lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Grell, el cual seguía recostado inconsciente, esto le preocupo a William, el cual no pudo soportar verlo así, se lo encargo al demonio con todo su pesar… diciendo que regresaría mañana a media tarde acompañado para llevarse a Grell al mundo Shinigami y haya le atendiesen.

* * *

**Bueno… Lady, este es el primer capítulo… espero les haya gustado~ espero pronto traerles la segunda entrega~, cualquier comentario, salido, consejo o critica, déjenmela en un Review, un beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	2. El Despertar Del Pelirrojo

**Hola mis linduras~ Bueno aquí les traigo la 2da entrega de este fic, la verdad me emociona como no tienen una idea, es un nuevo proyecto que trigo entre manos, y medio anunciaba por hay xD… que les puedo decir, si no que ya que estoy por terminar "Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento"… ha sido mi primer fic… el cual he amado completamente… sin duda tuve que leerlo completo una vez más, para darme cuenta de cuan emociónate era… de los giros que ha dado la historia… de como crecieron y cambiaron los personajes, sin duda estoy orgullosa, y ese primer fic, le debo el ánimo e inspiración a cierto modo a quien es mi inspiración e ídolo… SebbyPhantomhive, ella me animo y de nueva cuenta Sebby, te agradezco mucho. Por cierto amo tus fic :3, Sin más que decir antes de que me ponga cursi :3 jajá les dejo con este capítulo espero que lo disfruten, y si les daré Sebasciel… solo al principio XD por que recuerden este fic Sera un Grelliam XD bueno eso digo yo.**

* * *

**Cap. 2: El Despertar del Pelirrojo**

…_\- _El Conde asintió y el demonio lo guio hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Grell, el cual seguía recostado inconsciente, esto le preocupo a William, el cual no pudo soportar verlo así, se lo encargo al demonio con todo su pesar… diciendo que regresaría mañana a media tarde acompañado para llevarse a Grell al mundo Shinigami y haya le atendiesen.

Después de la visita tan inesperada de William a la Mansión Phantomhive, cayó la noche… Cierto demonio de mirar rubí ya había terminado sus tareas del día, y se disponía a acostar a su Amo y amante…

_-Sebastián… ¿Entonces, crees que sea mejor idea entregárselo a William y que él se haga cargo, supongo que estará mejor…?- _Preguntaba el menor con cierto aire de hastió… a su mayor, el cual solo se acerco a él con esa mirada fija y sonrisa ladina tan típica. _ –Pues vera Joven Amo, Es un shinigami y si es mejor que se lo entreguemos, no queremos problemas con ellos… pero dejemos el tema de lado, mañana tiene un día muy ocupado y debe dormir… ¿Entendido?.- _El mayor con candelabro en mano se disponía a salir de las habitaciones del cuando este le jalo el traje. _–Sebastián… por favor… quédate… y no quiero que vigiles mi sueño como a veces lo haces… quiero... quiero que me hagas tuyo… - _Rara vez lo pedía el Conde, de hecho no tenían mucho que eran una pareja de amantes, por lo cual su comunicación y acercamiento aun era algo… bueno era bastante torpe… Sin duda esto sí que sorprendió un poco al Mayordomo, el cual sonrió, pero no con esa forma vacía, falsa y burlona, si no con un aire de cierta dulzura… Se acerco a su pequeño amo, dejo el candelabro en el buro nuevamente, se dispuso a ponerse sobre su joven amante al cual le regalo un beso delicado, ladino y hasta dulce… le saco de entre las cobijas, comenzó a desvestirle de ese camisón, mientras acariciaba sus piernas, el menor no era nada indefenso mientras se dejaba llevar por el beso proporcionado por su mayor, el conde comenzó a quitarle el saco y procedió a desabrocharle el chaleco… de un instante a otro, amo y sirviente se vieron ya sin sus ropas, Sebastián tenia de la cintura a Ciel mientras le besaba el cuello al par que con su otra mano estimulaba la entrada de Ciel, en cambio el menor tenía entre sus manos el miembro del mayor, el cual masturbaba, los gemidos y suplicas de placer por parte de ambos no se dejaron esperar en absoluto… _-S…se..bas..ti..án… por favor… ya hazlo… ya…- _Suplico Ciel, a lo que el demonio procedió a sentarse en medio de la cama con Ciel entre sus piernas, lo acomodo y en una sola estocada entro en el menor, el cual dio un gemido de doloroso placer haciendo que se aferrase al cuello del demoniaco, el cual sonrió ante la acción del menor y comenzó a moverse con una cadencia media… la cual no doro mucho ya que el conde le pidió que fuera más rápido… quién lo diría el pequeño Conde era muy demandante.

En cambio en la habitación en donde se encontraba Grell, este al fin despertaba… se levanto un poco con cierta delicadeza, lo suficiente para sentarse en la cama, poniendo una mano sobre su frente, busco sus lentes, supuso que estarían cerca de él, a tientas los encontró, cuando se los puso… se dio cuenta de donde y como estaba… tenía un camisón blanco, su pecho hasta el estomago, uno de sus brazos al igual que una de sus piernas, estaban vendados… y sin duda el aroma del demonio de ojos carmesí estaba tanto en la habitación como en sus ropas… Esto sin duda emociono a Grell, su amado Sebas-Chan lo había curado y cuidado, pero el pelirrojo se pregunto dónde estaría… Así que ha como pudo se levanto, realmente le dolía todo su cuerpo… pero este apenas podía estar de pie, cosa que no le importo mucho realmente quería correr a los brazos de su amado Sebas-Chan, llenarle de besos, seguramente el también le amaba, por eso le cuido… Él pelirrojo no imagino que los cuidados del demonio sean una orden del Conde para que no se metan en problemas con Madame Red… En fin el pelirrojo salió de la cama, realmente no podría caminar… su daño era demasiado, estaba vivo de puro milagro… y lo comprobó… En cuanto se paro y trato de dar un paso, este de inmediato cayó de rodillas, no le respondían, incluso se mareo así que opto por regresar a la cama y dormir un poco…

_-Ahh~~… ahnm… ¡Sebastián!~… Te suplico… si..gue… m..ás… rápido…- _Gemía el pequeño conde de 15 años en brazos de su amado demonio, realmente era pasional, demandante, se podía notar que ya estaba más que perdido en la lujuria… _-Yes~ My~ Lord~…- _Dijo excitado y con cierto aire de ladina burla al menor, mientras este lo tomaba mas fuerte por la cadera y lo llevaba a recostarse en la cama mientras sus estucadas eran a cada instante mas rápidas, y profundas, llegando hasta lo más profundo y sensible de Ciel, quien más que perdido gemía y suplicaba el nombre de su demonio… Así pasaron algunos minutos en esa pasional entrega hasta que el menor anuncio lo obvio… _-Se…bas…tián… Yo… Voy… A… Sebastián… mas… profundo..Yo… ahnm..- _Sebastián sonrió con malicia y complacencia, mientras daba unas estocadas finales de modo cruel y muy profundo a su amante el cual comenzó a correrse, y a los pocos instantes, también lo hacia Sebastián en el interior de su pequeño Lord.

Después de esta exhaustiva y pasional entrega, el Conde Se quedo en brazos de su amado demonio, durmiendo plácidamente… a la mañana siguiente, el primero en levantarse como siempre era Sebastián, quien después de preparar el desayuno de su Amo aun era temprano así que con algo de su pesar, le preparo algo de comer al Shinigami y fue a llevárselo, procedió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba, Grell se encontraba dormido, ya no inconsciente como antes, cosa que noto el demonio y procedió a hablar. _ –Grell-San… __Despierte, Buenos Días, Le he traído su desayuno consta de unas tostadas francesas con frutos rojos así como un té rojo con notas de frambuesa, espero este sea de su agrado.- _mientras el demonio acomodaba la charola en la mesita de noche con el desayuno para el pelirrojo, Grell despertaba y se emocionaba porque lo primero que oía era la voz de Sebastián, y sin duda alguna este extravagante shinigami quería hachársele encima al apuesto y perfecto demonio, pero sin embargo y obviamente por su estado de salud solo se remitió a tomar asiento recargándose en la cabecera de la cama.

_-Moo… Sebas-Chan, yo lo sabia~, yo sé que me amas, tus cuidados lo denotan… Estoy tan feliz, Si me lo pides podemos pasar una noche juntitos, Moo… Vamos ¿Qué dices Sebas-chan?...- _Mientras tanto Sebastián soltó un suspiro y paso su mano enguantada por su cabello para así hablar con completa y despreciable frialdad hacia el pelirrojo. _–Grell-San, yo no lo amo, se lo he dicho más de una vez, pero parece que aún así no le ha quedado claro del todo… Si usted hoy recibe mis cuidados es porque sus lesiones lo ameritan, además son ordenes de mi Joven Amo… Pero sobre todo no queremos problemas con Madame Red, Usted es su Mayordomo y Consentido, así que ni que hacerle… Además de que tampoco quiero problemas con su Jefe William T. Spears, el cual vino ayer y al verle en su deplorable estado postrado en cama… Me pidió que le siguiera cuidando hasta hoy a media tarde ya que vendría por usted… Así que le pido amablemente no se emocione solo por recibir mis cuidados… Es más tengo que anunciarle que mi Joven Amo y Yo somos amantes…-_

Grell oía atentamente a Sebastián, las frías palabras del demonio le dolían a sobremanera al shinigami carmesí, pero ya eran habituales además de que no le importaba si eres le llegara a odia, él solo quería un poco de amor por parte del demonio… Bueno realmente de quien fuera… solo para así poder mitigar un dolor mayor que le era insoportable y que había en su pecaminosa alma.

_-ya veo así que tú y el mocoso con amantes… bueno… Yo… supongo… que… los tengo que felicitar… ¿No?, ¡eh!... Espera ¿Has dicho que Will estuvo aquí y que vendría por mi… Moo, entonces quizá si le importo de verdad… nah… a quien engaño, solo quiere mi agenda y su estúpido papeleo… jamás le importare a él… - _Decía el pelirrojo con cierto odio… Mientras que Sebastián solo suspiro y se disculpo para ir así con su Joven Amo, y dejar al pelirrojo desayunando. Fue a la cocina, recogió el desayuno de su amo, su periódico y se fue hasta las habitaciones de Ciel Phantomhive, a las cuales como ya costumbre desde hace años… entro dejando el desayuno en la mesita de noche y abriendo las cortinas. _–Bocchan, buenos días… Para el desayuno de hoy le he traído tostabas francesas, con nueces y chocolate, así como un chocolate caliente con crema…- _ Mencionaba el demoniaco como de costumbre mientras le ponía una manta sobre los hombros a su Amo, pero antes de darle el periódico le regalo un dulce y sutil beso en los labios, cosa que solo hiso sonrojar al azulino… _-¿Alguna novedad sobre Grell hoy Sebastián?- _preguntaba el conde tomando su chocolate caliente y disimulando el evidente sonrojo causa del beso de Sebastián. _–Solo una Amo, Ya despertó, y también ya le notifique que a Media tarde seria recogido por si Jefe, cosa que le molesto… Además de que también le anuncie solo a él nuestra relación para que dejara de molestarme…- _ El conde suspiro algo molesto, y siguió con su desayuno y así como siempre con el baño y el cambio de ropa por parte de Sebastián.

* * *

**Bueno linduras… aquí termina el cap 2. Apenas vamos empezando y formando la historia… espero que les vaya gustando, por cierto aun no tengo fecha para la salida del capitulo final de "Un Té, Una Mirada, Un Sentimiento"… jeje pero se que pronto lo tendre, no quiero acabar el años no sin antes haber terminado esa historia QwQ wahhh mi bebe… en fin, sin mas que decirles, y bueno ya saben… ****cualquier comentario, saludo, consejo o critica, déjenmela en un Review, un beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	3. Preludio

**Bueno linduras, aquí me tienen una vez más, aquí le traigo la 3ra entrega de este fic~ la verdad por lo que veo se volverá dramático Uhnm xD ah espera no está eso ya en la descripción xD, ya se~ es una historia un poquito elaborada pero espero mucho que les guste… -3-**

* * *

**Cap 3: Preludio**

–_Solo una Amo, Ya despertó, y también ya le notifique que a Media tarde seria recogido por su Jefe, cosa que le molesto… Además de que también le anuncie solo a él nuestra relación para que dejara de molestarme…_\- El conde suspiro algo molesto, y siguió con su desayuno y así como siempre con el baño y el cambio de ropa por parte de Sebastián. Y así comenzó un nuevo día en la mansión.

En la Mansión Phantomhive el día transcurrió de forma relativamente normal y tranquila, con los típicos destrozos de los sirvientes, hasta que llego el medio día… Oh sorpresa ¿no?, de pronto sin invitación alguna un carruaje llego a la mansión, la mujer que hay arribaba a la mansión hiso una estrepitosa entrada, se trataba nada más y nada menos que de una bellísima mujer carmesí retumbo en toda la mansión… Si han adivinado, se trata de Angelina Durlles… Mejor conocida como Madame Red~ Tía Del Perro de la Reina… Entro al estudio del Azulino llorando y gritando que tenía más de una semana que no veía a Grell… Que quizá posiblemente Sebastián le podría encontrar… ya que ahora no solo Ciel sabia de la naturaleza demoniaca de Sebastián… Ahora también la sabia Madame Red… ¿El por qué?, Bueno es una historia un poquito larga para contar… paso hace relativamente un par de meses… El tiempo había pasado... Madame Red y Grell Sutcliff fueron descubiertos como "Jack The Ripper"... Se enfrentaron a Ciel y a Sebastián…

**Flash back**

Llegó el instante en el que Madame Red estaba por apuñalar a su amado sobrino presa del odio que sentía hacía su hermana Rachel por haberle quitado al Conde Vincent Phantomhive... Se abalanzo al joven Conde quién en defensa propia le disparó en el hombro dejándola tirada y aparentemente muerta en el frío piso de ese callejón, Grell se sobresalto, grito el nombre de su Madame descuidando la pelea con Sebastián, este aprovechó para darle un golpe final que dejó al pelirrojo tirado e inmóvil al lado de Madame Red.

Está particular escena la veía desde las sombras un estricto shinigami, que sin preocupación alguna anotaba en su agenda una baja temporal para el shinigami carmesí así como una carta de próximo despido. El conde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, sorprendentemente se puso al lado de lo que creyó el cadáver de su amada tía, no le guardaría rencor alguno pues entendía la crueldad de este mundo y ella ya la había vivido muy bien. Ciel se levanto y fríamente tomo al demonio de la corbata para primeramente gritarle… pero extrañamente después de sus cortantes palabras se dispuso a besarlo, besándolo en un retorcido placer, el mayor le correspondió con malicia, ante eso no era ya secreto para Madame que Sebastián ese mayordomo completamente perfecto era un demonio…, sorprendentemente aunque parecía muerta estaba levemente consiente observando la escena de reojo.

Una vez que se fueron amo y mayordomo, Grell se levanto y tomo en brazos a esa mujer carmesí, la llevó rápidamente a la Mansión Durlles, que estaba sola en ese instante, y en cualquier otro momento a no ser por un par de mucamas y sirvientes sin relevancia que la rondaban… y cumplían los caprichos de la carmesí ama… Grell la colocó en una hermosa cama, con total amor y devoción, le revisó la herida, la limpio perfectamente, de su bolsillo saco una pócima dorada le puso un poco en la herida y así le cerro los vendajes, Para sorpresa de algunos que creían conocer a este shinigami y dirían que es un completo tonto, incompetente y hasta inútil… se llevarían una sorpresa, Grell era muy hábil... Poderoso y contaba con muchos recursos al ser de élite, aunque ser elite no era lo que poseía… había algo más en su pasado que lo hacía diferente… Uhnm su procedencia de hecho. Pasaron unas horas y Madame estaba completamente curada, vaya que el pelirrojo le tenía devoción... Pasaron unas semanas en las que Grell iba y venía de la Mansión Durlles a la Mansión Phantomhive, El conde estaba completamente desesperado... No tenía noticias del cuerpo de su tía.

–_Mocoso... ¿Qué tanto te preocupa?_... - Desde una ventana hablaba el shinigami con malicia y burla al menor. Realmente le odiaba por haber lastimado y herido a su Madame… _-¡Ah!... Eres tú Grell... Pues se supone que Madame Red, está muerta pero ni Undertaker tiene su cadáver... ¡Ah!... ¿Pero porque te digo esto?... Tú debes saber algo...- _Hablaba con tristeza y enojo el conde hacia el shinigami... Ya que ni Sebastián había encontrado el cuerpo.

–_Mocoso, por mi puedes sufrir lo que quieras, pero nunca encontrarás el cuerpo de tú amada tía a la que le osaste disparar, por seguir ordenes de una humana igual de detestable que Tú..._\- entonces desde su posición Grell diviso algo y curvo con malicia pura sus labios haciendo una sádica sonrisa que le hiso tener escalofríos al menor… _\- ¡Ah!... Bueno tú zozobra está por terminar mira ese carruaje que viene hacia aquí.- _Hablaba con maldad pura el shinigami mientras arrastraba al menor a la ventana de su estudio, espero que el carruaje se acercara a la puerta, una hermosa figura carmesí bajo de él y la expresión del menor fue épica.

–_¡¿Madame Red?!...- _Gritaba incrédulo ante esa vista y Grell sonreía regodeándose de maldad.

Ciel llamó desesperadamente a Sebastián y fue corriendo a la entrada principal de la mansión, Sebastián abrió la puerta... Su rostro se paralizo por completo, Grell los veía y recibía a su carmesí ama. Efectivamente era Madame Red quién estaba ahí, después de está sorpresa y una que otra explicación, Madame anunció que Grell seguiría como mayordomo de ella pero con su encantadora forma carmesí. Ciel no tuvo más que aceptarlo... Era su pariente.

**Fin del flash back**

–_¡Oh!... mi querido sobrino… estoy desesperada, no encuentro a Grell… ya lo he buscado y buscado… llamado como él me enseño… ¿Crees que podrías mandar a Sebastián a buscarle?... Con su naturaleza le será rápido… te lo ruego mi sobrino querido…- _hablaba de forma suplicante Madame, Ciel solo suspiro y llamo a Sebastián, en cual en instantes llego al estudio. –_¿Me llamo amo?... ¿Qué desea?...- _peguntaba el demoniaco a su amo, que al ver a Madame Red… suspiro ya sabia a que se enfrentaría-

–_Sebastián, háblale a Grell, ¿Ya se puede mover, verdad?, Tárelo al Estudio para que calme a Madame Red y ya me deje trabajar en paz…- _Dijo con completa frialdad y hastió a lo que madame pregunto… –_¿Cómo que si ya se puede mover?... ¿¡Que le paso a mi Grell!?...¿¡Ciel!?...- _ Grito desesperada la pelirroja, mientras lo hacía, Sebastián iba por el pelirrojo, rápidamente le vistió ya que Grell no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo solo… Además se empezó a notar a Grell un tanto raro… serio, seria la palabra correcta… pero en cuanto el demonio le dijo que Madame era quien le requería, se le ilumino el rostro… Pidió ayuda a Sebastián para caminar ya que aun no podía moverse bien y con dificultad estaba de pie… pero el demonio dio un suspiro y lo llevo cargando al estudio… –_Amo… Aquí esta Grell-san…- _Fue todo lo que dijo mientras lo sentaba en un sillón dentro del estudio, y madame al verle tan herido, tan serio… lo abrazo efusivamente pero con cuidado y comenzó a llorar, Grell le sonrió con un dejo de ternura, cosa que nunca había hecho y esto tuvo como resultado el sonrojo de Madame Red, y por si fuera poco te acaricio con delicadeza el rostro… Madame para deshacerse del sonrojo en su blanca piel le pidió a Grell contara como había acabado aquí y así de esa forma… a lo que el pelirrojo asintió con cuidado y procedió a contar…

–_Hace 2 noches me fue encargada una recolección algo pesada, Mi compañero Ronald Knox no se encontraba conmigo, el tenia otra misión aparte con mi Jefe, William T. Spears, moo ese amargado… En fin, Si quería de quitarme enzima sus gritos, que de inútil no me baja… tome la recolección la cual era además de pesada y difícil era de bastante peligrosidad… tenía que venir a unos 10 kilómetros de la Mansión Phantomhive, había un cumulo de demonios de clase guerrera y mataban humanos a diestra y siniestra… un grupo de según recuerdo 7… Fui a recolectar todas las almas… y obviamente me atacaron… me confié en mi fuerza… moo ya que son el único shinigami clase AAA en la historia, la clase más alta que existe, en fin no entremos en detalles de rangos… me frustran… En medio de la pelea lograron dejarme desarmado… recibí golpes en las piernas, en los brazos, costillas, cuello, cadera, en fin en todo mi cuerpo, pero por si fuera poco me apuñalaron varias veces, ya que como dije eran guerreros y traían armas, las armas demoniacas son mortales para los shinigami… así como las guadañas son letales para los demonios… lo único que podría matarles… al verme totalmente herido, no me rendí y fui por mi guadaña… y mate al par de demonios que quedaban… pero uno en ultima defensa me lanzo e irónicamente un rayo le cayó a mi guadaña el cual me lanzo fuertemente y por lo que me dijo Sebastián caí en el segundo piso de la Mansión Phantomhive, y por lo que veo mi estado es muy grave… incluso mi jefe vino y en la tarde vendrá junto con alguien mas, supongo que será Ronald… para recogerme, tiene que llevarme al Doctor, y antes de que me diga algo mi hermosa Madame, se que usted es Doctora… pero la medicina humana es muy distinta a la Medicina Shinigami y Demoniaca… asi que le ruego este tranquila en cuanto me cure me tendrá de nuevo a su lado, no lo dude…- _Extrañamente los tres en esa habitación oía atentamente a Grell… sobre todo Conde y Mayordomo estaban un tanto sorprendidos por el contexto de lo narrado pero más por la calma en la que lo contaba… le pedirían que hablara un poco mas… si Grell que apretaba las manos de Madame no comenzara a desmayarse… Justo como lo hacía en este momento, Sebastián tomo en sus brazos a un inconsciente Grell, le cargo nuevamente y Madame se fue con él, ella se quedo cuidándolo hasta media tarde justo unos instantes antes de que llegaran por el pelirrojo, Madame se retiro a petición de Sebastián, argumentando que era mejor que se fuera a su mundo, momentos después en esa habitación se veía como entraba William con un semblante completamente frio… hasta crudo, además justamente como el pelirrojo acertó a decir venia con Ronald y un medico Shinigami… Y como era de esperarse el pobre Shinigami carmesí salió regañado, el cual que de puro milagro estaba vivo…

– _¡Sutcliff!... Explícame ahora y de forma decente y convincente que fue lo que te ocurrió en un informe, como siempre no cumples con tu trabajo, eres un incompetente y un completo inútil… Me tienes completamente harto, además que tenias que hacer tu solo con esa misión de máxima peligrosidad, no me puedo dar el lujo de tenerte como baja, si bien eres un total y completo idiota… Eres el shinigami más fuerte en la rama elite que tenemos, tu pequeño inconsciente carmesí… Te voy a suspender hasta que te recuperes… pero ni creas que descansaras, en eso harás trabajo administrativo y horas extra… mínimo aprende a hacer el papeleo, no creo que seas tan inepto y mas te vale que ya no uses tinta roja… no quiero rescribir tus reportes tan insulsos… ¿¡Me entendiste Sutcliff!?- _Gritaba completamente furioso y sin tacto alguno William, a lo que Ronald solo miro a un lado suspirando… si bien eran constantes los regaños para él pelirrojo nunca eran de esa forma tan cruel… esto hiso enfurecer a Grell como nunca pero su proceder desconcertaría al azabache y al rubio-moreno que se encontraban ahí en esa habitación.

–_Entendido…- _Si… fue todo lo que el pelirrojo logro decir… realmente estaba muy mal… y eso se sabría después… William, esperaba el reclamo y parloteo de Grell, pero al oír solo una palabra se volvió a preocupar… si bien ayer lo había visto tan lastimoso mientras estaba postrado en la cama que esa vista le shockeo, ahora su respuesta lo volvió a preocupar, pero William jamás se dignaría a mostrar preocupación por él, ni por nadie, y mucho menos amor… –_Bien… al menos te comportas… Knox, Tú te llevas a Sutcliff, Dr.… Le pido que lo revise, así que vámonos…- _William abrió un portal de color verde esmeralda, entro primero después le siguió el Dr. Y por ultimo Knox con Sutcliff apoyado sobre su hombro.

* * *

**Bueno mis queridas almas~ aquí termina el cap 3~ espero pronto traerles el cap 4 :3 un beso y tengan un infernal dia y dulces pesadillas~ **

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	4. Miedos, Trasfondos Y Mal de Amores

**Bueno mis bellas almas, les traigo la 4ta entrega, donde abordaremos en estado de salud del pelirrojo y mas tras fondos de la historia~ tenía pensado hacer sufrir al pelirrojo, pero pensé que sería cruel, pero después recordé el titulo del Fanfic y me acorde que ese es el objetivo hacer sufrir al pelirrojo y así se den las cosas ohya ohya~ XD me voy a ver muy cruel :3 pero no me odien, Trabajar con Grell puede ser divertido o todo un arte cuando lo vas haciendo tuyo en la historia y dándole un trasfondo, intenciones , deseos y emociones tan únicas~~**

* * *

**Cap 4: Miedos, Trasfondos Y Mal de Amores**

… –_Bien… al menos te comportas… Knox, Tú te llevas a Sutcliff, Dr.… Le pido que lo revise al llegar a su consultorio, así que vámonos…- _William abrió un portal de color verde esmeralda, entro primero después le siguió el Dr. Y por ultimo Knox con Sutcliff apoyado sobre su hombro. Ciertamente el coraje a Grell se le había vuelto dolor… ¿Qué acaso no veía William el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su subordinado?... al parecer según Grell no, solo le importaba no tener horas extra y el trabajo… una vez que llegaron al consultorio el Doctor le pidió a William y Ronald que le dejaran solo con Grell ya que lo revisaría, el par accedió y le esperaron afuera del consultorio… pero mientras tanto dentro de este…

–_Bueno Sutcliff-San si me permite le revisare con ayuda de una enfermera, necesitamos saber que tan grave se encuentra y si recibió daño de algún arma…- _hablaba el doctor tratando de ser comprensivo… ya que incluso a él le pareció demasiado el regaño por parte de William, pero Grell suspiro y procedió a hablar. –_Doctor… con todo respeto, le enlistare mis daños y usted los comprobara, por favor… Tengo las costillas fracturadas, brazo izquierdo roto, pierna derecha rota, golpes en todo mi cuerpo, cortes en el cuello y una serie de 20 apuñaladas de armas demoniacas… de las cuales 11 fueron en el pecho y 5 al corazón… lo sé por que quien me curo me dijo mi estado…- _el doctor se quedo sorprendido al oír la fría calma con la que hablaba Grell por lo general estaría gritando y quejándose… y cantidad de heridas… un par de apuñaladas al corazón mataría o por lo menos dejaría al borde de la muerte a un shinigami... pero Grell estaba "Entero" por así decirlo… pero no por mucho… los minutos pasaron el doctor comprobó cada una de las heridas y lesiones de Grell, su estado era bastante crítico ni consiente debería estar… Así que hablo seriamente con el pelirrojo de su exacto estado, le pediría mínimo un mes de reposo… si no quería complicaciones… y le libraría del trabajo… ya que debería estar en cama todo ese mes…

–_Sutcliff-San… si me permite, su estado es muy grave… no entiendo la verdad como puede estar consiente en estos momentos, entiende que deberá descansar un mes entero sin salir de la cama, le mandaremos a su casa junto con una enfermera…- _Le decía el doctor mientras que Grell, solo suspiraba y asentía… pero nuevamente sin previo aviso el pelirrojo se desmallo, lo que alarmo al doctor y pidió que un par de camillero llegaran, no quedaba más que internarlo y vigilarlo estrictamente en el hospital para su recuperación… Si algo le pasaba al pelirrojo podría haber represalias de los altos mandos… el por qué seria descubierto mucho mas adelante.

Al entrar los camilleros al consultorio del doctor también entro William. Ronald ya se había retirado por petición de su jefe para hacer el papeleo. El doctor daba indicaciones para la estricta atención y ya que vio a William le aparto. –_T. Spears-San… Realmente lamento informarle que el estado de salud de Sutcliff-San, es muy delicado… tiene una gran serie de lecciones, las cuales constan en casi todas las costillas fracturadas, brazo izquierdo roto en 3 partes, pierna derecha rota en dos partes, golpes en todo su cuerpo, varios cortes en el cuello y hombros, además de una serie de 20 apuñaladas de armas demoniacas… de las cuales 11 fueron en el pecho y 5 le dieron al corazón… le decía a Sutcliff-Sam antes de que se desmayara que necesitaría un mes de reposo… pero por como veo que esta su estado de salud y este desmallo, le serán 2 meses para su recuperación… y estará aquí internado… Y ni crea que le permitiré que le ponga trabajo así como dijo antes… ¿Qué acaso es un idiota que no se da cuenta de la pobre condición de su subordinado? … Vamos dese cuenta de que él está vivo por puro milagro, si no lo hubiesen atendido le aseguro que él estaría muerto en este instante…- _Mientras el doctor hablaba de una forma un tanto cortante hacia William ya que no le parecía como había tratado a Grell, William veía como subían a Grell a una camilla y esto no solo le shockeo si no que también le movió un poco su duro corazón, paso un trago de saliva al oír la gran cantidad de heridas del pobre pelirrojo, pero sin duda se quedo frio al oír la palabra "muerto"… si bien no lo amaba, según él… él no desearía nunca segar el alma de Grell…

–_Entendido Doctor, no le daré trabajo a Sutcliff… Es más se lo encargo por favor… Yo no podre venir a verle… No son mucho de mi agrado los hospitales…- _Hablo fríamente tratando esta vez de ocultar un dejo de preocupación mientras con su guadaña se acomodaba los lentes y se disponía a salir del consultorio e irse de nuevo al despacho.

**Dos Semanas Después**

Podemos ver al pelirrojo internado en el hospital, su mejoría es poca, ya que desde que llego y se desmayo, no ha podido despertar… al saber William esto, se escapaba unos minutos de la oficina para ir a verle… aunque solo se quedaba en el marco de la puerta o al pie de la cama por breves instantes… no quería acercarse al pelirrojo… tenía miedo de siquiera tocarlo, que su estado fuera más delicado… ¿pero por que le preocupaba esto a William?... El dijo que nunca se preocuparía por nadie y mucho menos amaría al pelirrojo… si bien en el mundo shinigami lo menos que importa es el género de su pareja… entonces… que tenia William para no corresponderle al pobre pelirrojo… ¿Qué acaso si lo odiaba desde que fueron pareja de trabajo en el examen final de la academia?, Podría ser… o simplemente quizás es estricto y frio shinigami tenía miedo de amarlo y que Grell lo dejara botado al poco tiempo… como se había sabido por los rumores en la academia, el pelirrojo era un completo adonis… tenia encantadas a las mujeres y también a algunos hombres… pero él era muy serio, cruel y sarcástico… su fama de que usaba a los demás solo un rato fue duradera… tanto que hasta William supo de ella, ¿Seria esto el por qué no se acercaba más?... Quien sabe… necesitaremos esperar para oír a William confesarse.

En una de las fugaces visitas de William al hospital justo cuando ya se iba el pelirrojo comenzó a murmurar algo… –_"Moo… Tú… No… Uhnm… Sebas-chan"- _Para William oír el nombre del demonio pronunciado por Grell era sin duda estresante… y estaba por irse pero la curiosidad le pico un poco… –_"No… déjalo… No… Lo toques… Aunque me mates… no tocas a William…"- _fue lo que termino gritando Grell antes de despertar agitado y confundido en la cama del hospital… el pobre había tenido una pesadilla… Las enfermeras fueron rápidamente al calmarle, pero mientras tanto William estaba en el pasillo un tanto ¿molesto?... no… Sorprendido era la palabra por el contexto… de lo dicho por Grell, no era secreto para nadie que Grell amaba profundamente a William, llevaba más 90 años enamorado de él, aguantando sus malos tratos, desplantes, abusos, regaños, frialdades, palabras cortantes y golpes… ¿Y todo por qué? Porque nuestro shinigami carmesí tenía la esperanza de un día William lo amara tanto como él lo hacía… pero ya casi un siglo se cumplía, el pelirrojo empezaba a perder la esperanza en obtener el amor de William, por eso desde lo de Jack The Ripper, se fijo en el demonio… aunque fuera solo para una noche, realmente esta situación era lamentable.

Por un lado tenemos a un shinigami azabache con miedo de amar y que al poco tiempo fuera usado, botado y herido, convirtiéndose en la burla de Sutcliff, tan preocupado por eso, que no llevaba la cuenta de cuantos años llevaba teniendo la atención de Grell, incluso le llevaba la comida a la oficina por que por el exceso de trabajo se le olvidaba comer… Siempre era recibido en la oficina por la sonrisa de Grell, algún detalle o consideración, ¿Y cómo respondía William?, Con un frio corazón y malos tratos al pelirrojo.

Por el otro lado tenemos a un shinigami carmesí, completamente enamorado pero aun mas herido que nada… realmente no eran tan ciertos los rumores de la academia, lo que pasaba detestaba tanta atención, mejor dicho los acosos sexuales, pero con la insistencia de las mujeres y hombres… termino cediendo de la peor manera posible, termino perdiéndose en el pecado, a lo que al final usaba y botaba a los demás era por desprecio porque no quería enamorarse… era débil para hacer algo así, realmente su forma de ser se volvió retorcida.

Después de que Grell despertó entre gritos por la pesadilla, los días pasaron y la recuperación del pelirrojo fue excepcional… claro el tramposo había logrado reunir fuerzas para invocar una pócima dorada… la cual se tomo y empezó a mejorar casi de inmediato.

–_Buenos Días Sutcliff-San, veo que su recuperación ha sido milagrosa… Aún no me explico bien el por qué, pero fue después de que despertara, en fin, a este paso le voy a dar de alta mañana pero le daré una semana más de descanso en su casa y después regresara al trabajo, ¿Entendido?- _Hablaba el doctor mientras revisaba el expediente de Grell, a lo que el pelirrojo se dispuso a hablar. Entendamos que después de que despertó las visitas de William cesaron y este le pidió al Doctor que nunca le dijera que visitaba al pelirrojo. El doctor no entendió el porqué, pero acepto nunca mencionarle al pelirrojo que William le visitaba diario aunque fuera unos minutos.

–_Gracias Doctor, y supongo que nadie me visito ¿verdad?...- _decía con un aire melancólico que noto muy bien el doctor… estaba a punto de romper la promesa con William pero en eso se oyó la voz de Ronald. –_Sutcliff-Sempai~ he venido a verle ¿Cómo se encuentra?... – _decía alegremente el rubio-moreno mientras entraba con un ramo de rosas rojas, las preferidas de Grell.

– _¡Ronny! Me alegra verte, Siempre estas al pendiente de mi, Tú pequeño rubio, ven acá y dame un abrazo. - _decía alegremente mientras abría los brazos hacia Ronald, que con un poco de pena dio los pasos faltantes y abrazo a su sempai, Sin duda Ronald quería mucho a Grell, era su sempai, pero sobre todo su amigo, además de que dejando su extravagancia a un lado era un excepcional shinigami, cuando era novato le entreno a la perfección, sin duda eran bastante unidos, aunque Ronald se mostrara como decirlo un tanto distante y hasta altanero con el pelirrojo se llevaban muy bien. –_Me alegro de que este mejor Sempai… ¿Doctor cuando le dará el alta a Sutcliff-Sempai?, para venir por él y llevarlo a su casa yo lo cuidare…- _Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar un poco al pelirrojo que solo lo abrazo mas. A lo que el Doctor sonrió y decidió cambiar su decisión.

–_Le iba a dar de alta mañana para tener tiempo de asignarle una enfermera, pero ya que usted Knox, se ofrece hoy mismo le daré el alta para que se lo pueda llevar, permítanme regreso en unos minutos con su acta de alta.- _El doctor salió de la habitación cerrándola a lo que el pelirrojo seguía abrazado muy feliz a Ronald, el único que se acordó de visitarlo, según él. Ronald por su parte le dedico una sonrisa sencilla pero algo nostálgica, lo siguiente que siguió no se lo espero nunca Grell, Ronald se inclino y le beso con cierta ternura la frente.

–_Sempai… Digo Grell… ¿Cómo te sientes?, se te ha extrañado en la oficina, la verdad es difícil estar ahí si no estás tú.- _Ronald sonrió una vez más a lo que Grell se le quedo viendo sorprendido… Quería que alguien le dijera que ese comportamiento en Ronald fuera una mentira o una verdad, ya no sabía estaba confundido, esa ternura era lo que buscaba… pero… –_Me siento mejor Ronald, Gracias por preguntar y venir a visitarme, Uhnm ahm… disculpa que pregunte así de tajo, pero, ¿Por qué eres tierno conmigo en este momento?... No tiene que ver con que la última vez que salimos a tomar tú y yo… y ehnm bueno terminamos en mi departamento… ¿O sí?- _preguntaba con algo de miedo el shinigami carmesí a su compañero.

–_Grell, si puedo serte honesto, si un poco, tiene que ver… Créeme que esa noche cambio mucho mi perspectiva de ti, se me partió el alma el verte llorar por un amor no correspondido, no entiendo como William-Sempai es incapaz de ver el amor que le tienes, por ah… joder llevas casi un siglo amándolo, eso es molesto e injusto para ti, además de que ahora sabes que te entiendo… Yo estoy enamorado de Eric… Pero vamos ese rubio es un idiota… un Galancete de quinta… todas las secretarias babeando por el… y él detrás de Alan… y Alan bien que lo rechaza… y yo la verdad si soy poca cosa… por lo mismo entre a su juego de seducir secretarias, pero vamos es hartante estar así todo el tiempo, que no te hagan caso… además si me lo llegara a hacer caso, que no creo, lo veo imposible, siempre está con Alan, Alan esto y lo otro… para nada, ¿Qué haría?... Yo no sé ni cómo hacerlo con un hombre, ni qué hacer ni que me harán… ya se Grell te vas a reír de mi de seguro… pero así de medio inocente soy…- _El Rubio-moreno soltó un suspiro frustrado, pero se sentía mejor ya que se había desahogado, con su sempai, quien realmente le entendía. Pero Grell en lugar de reírse como dijo Ronald, Este levanto la cabeza y con cuidado le tomo del rostro, simplemente le regalo un beso delicado en los labios. Ronald quedo más que sorprendido, no esperaba ese beso de esa forma, quizá en la mejilla como siempre, pero… cuando pudo reaccionar un poco simplemente le correspondió el beso con ternura, sin saber siquiera que decir…

–_Ronald, Yo se que nos entendemos mutuamente… Y que solo queremos alguien que nos ame… pero sé que nos resultara muy difícil el poder amar, no insinuó nada con el beso, más que el cariño que te tengo, y sé que soy la persona menos indicada para decir: "Vamos, una noche, intentémoslo", no lo haría… te quiero demasiado como para arrastrarte al infierno en donde yo me encuentro, mas sin embargo de una vez te agradeceré el que quieras pasar la semana conmigo cuidándome y…- _El pelirrojo se vio complemente interrumpido por un beso en los labios que le regalaba esta vez Ronald, no solo era dulce, si no también algo pasional.

Ahora el sorprendido era el shinigami carmesí… no es que Ronald no fuera atractivo para fijarse en el, si no que no lo había hecho por lo ya mencionado, no quería arrastrarlo, pero… ¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué consecuencia tendría el beso que le daba Ronald?, Grell se dejo llevar por el beso hasta que sintió como Ronald se separaba y este se quedo viéndole a los ojos y le acariciaba la mejilla.

–_Grell, pediré una semana para así poder cuidarte, Quiero que esta semana me permitas ser alguien más para ti, así como para mí, lo pido por qué me preocupas, sé que si decidiéramos una relación lo daríamos todo, pero cada uno vive su propio infierno, así que solo déjame estar un poco más cerca de ti, en secreto quererte de otra forma, no lo mal interpretes no es lastima o consuelo para ti o para mí, es mas como un escape, no me culpes por también querer de esta forma a mi sempai, al final yo quiero que seas feliz y daré y hare lo que sea para que así lo seas… ¿Qué me dice sempai… una semana…?.-_ A ver… ¿Que pasa aquí?, no se supone que hable así, si le tengo cariño a mi sempai, pero no este tipo de cariño… ¡Ah!... ¿Qué estoy haciendo?... Es prácticamente declararme a Grell… pero que es esto… no, yo no podría tener una relación con el… no se supone que el amor de su vida es William, pero vamos solo lo maltrata… desde niños ha ocurrido eso… ¿esperen que acabo de decir?... ¿Desde niños?... ¡Ah! Ahora recuerdo… Nos conocimos desde niños… Alguien es especial nos crio juntos a Eric, William, Grell, Alan y a Mi, que raro que lo hayamos olvidado… quizá por el tiempo, la academia, el trabajo…

–Ronny, Tú pequeño rubio, no puedo prometerte que te puedo amar por siempre, ya no creo poder, incluso me rendiré con William, estoy cansado de sus maltratos, pero si te puedo promete que esta semana serás mi única preocupación, después de ahí no se que pase… solo espero seas feliz… un día.

* * *

**Bueno mis lindas almas, parece que esto se puso interesante, yo les recuerdo que el Grelliam no se iba a dar fácilmente y mucho menos rápidamente… ya se… ya se es hacer sufrir y dividir mucho al pobre de nuestro pelirrojo, pero bueno que le voy a hacer -3- no es que me guste verlo sufrir, pero… esta historia se va escribiendo solita -3- muahaha un beso, tengan un infernal dia y dulces pesadillas :3 , espero sus quejas, dudas, comentarios, criticas y deas en un Review.**

**Hime Diamont, 2014 ©**


	5. Un Romance Inesperado Y Fugaz

**Bueno ejem… Primeramente, me disculpo por la larga… larga espera… en fin… les traigo la 5ta entrega de este fic… ejem no se qué decir, nunca estuvo en mis planes shipear a este par… al menos en este fic xD pero vamos, realmente me gusta la pareja que hacen, así que no me maten -3- el pelirrojo pasara por varias manos antes de que cierto azabache mas frio que el hielo se dé cuenta de su amor por el pobre y lindo pelirrojito que tanto amo… Sin ya hacérselas de emoción aquí les dejo el cap.**

* * *

**Cap 5: Un Romance Inesperado Y Fugaz.**

–_Ronny, Tú pequeño rubio, no puedo prometerte que te puedo amar por siempre, ya no creo poder, incluso me rendiré con William, estoy cansado de sus maltratos, pero si te puedo prometer que esta semana serás mi única preocupación, después de ahí, no sé que pase… solo espero seas feliz… un día, ya que los dos vivimos nuestro propio infierno por separado.- _Grell le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Ronald, instantes después se quedaron hablando de banalidades, ciertamente habían aceptado ese trato, una semana lejos de su infierno aparte, para así vivir uno conjunto, eso sería algo interesante. Pasaron más de 15 minutos y el doctor no regresaba así que Grell abrió un portal a su departamento y le pidió a Ronald que le trajera un cambio de ropa, algo sencillo, claro sencillo para el pelirrojo, pidió un traje rojo y camisa negra, en instantes fue y vino Ronald, dejo la ropa en la cama y siguió consintiendo al pelirrojo en sus brazos, momentos después llego una enfermera con el Acta de Alta así como las pertenencias que habían llegado con el… si, era su traje, había sido reparado a la perfección por el demonio, así como sus zapatos y demás cosas, irónico aunque se detestaran, si que hacia bien su trabajo hasta el mas mínimo detalla aquel demonio de mirar rubí, Grell tomo las cosas y comenzó a cambiarse en el baño y Ronald a su vez tomo el acta, agradeció los servicios y también el ramo de rosas rojas que le había llevado al pelirrojo. Una vez que estuvo listo, con sus distintivos tacones y ese traje bellamente carmesí como su cabellera, sonrió y abrió nuevamente un portal a su departamento al cual entro junto con Ronald.

–_Ponte cómodo Ronny~ voy a dejar esta ropa en mi cuarto, no me tardo~.- _Dijo alegremente, mientras iba a su habitación contoneándose. Por su parte Ronald fue a la cocina y busco donde poner la flores… encontró un bello jarrón el cual era rojo con blanco y las puso en el, para así llevárselas a la sala del departamento y tomo asiento.

Por la mente de Ronald pasaba lo siguiente "¿_Cómo es que prácticamente me le declare a Grell?... ¿Sera esto buena idea?... Si lo es o no… que importa Sempai es bastante atractivo a cierto modo… Pero que cosas ando pensando… Bueno… Es una semana… Sé que él no podrá darme más de su tiempo… ¡Ah Ronald! Suenas como lady enamorada…" _Una sonrisa un tanto divertida se dibujo en los labios del rubio-moreno al estar pensado demás…

Y Por su parte el pelirrojo en su habitación pensaba lo siguiente: _"Esto fue raro… Pareciera que Ronald se me declaro abiertamente… Digo es sumamente atractivo, yo no me opongo verdad, pero lo que si me va a doler en su momento es juntar nuestros infiernos tan poco tiempo para luego soparlos… se que una semana no es suficiente para enamorarme, pero si eso pasara… Quizás podría olvidarme ya de William… Pero ¿Esto es correcto?... Al Carajo cuando me ha importado lo correcto en mi vida…, Tengo una pequeña esperanza de ser amado… y la aprovecharé…"… _Así nuestro pelirrojo salió a la sala viendo a Ronald en el sillón admirando las rosas rojas y se acerco sigilosamente a Ronald.

Ronald seguía admirando esas rosas rojas que había escogido con mucho… ejem… "amor" para su sempai… Pero se vio interrumpido al sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándole el cuello y no solo eso, si no también dejándole un beso sutil en la mejilla izquierda. _–Ronny, ¿Qué andas pensando pequeño shinigami?... no me digas que quieres hacer cosas malas con esta pelirroja~.- _Dijo en cierto tono divertido, Quizá no estaba tan lejos de la realidad lo que había mencionado Grell… Ronald le regalo una sonrisa y se dispuso a tomar los labios del carmesí en un beso dulce, romántico que se torno pasional y sugerente a los pocos instantes, un beso que no pudo ignorar Grell, era la primera vez que le besaban con autentica dulzura y romanticismo, sin dejar de lado que ese tinte pasional y sugerente que le hiso estremecer… Así el de sonrisa de tiburón se acomodo en el sillón sin dejar de corresponderle el beso al menor.

De un instante a otro, este par se encontraba en medio de un acalorado y muy sugerente beso… Grell procedió a quitarle el saco, chaleco y corbata al menor, el cual no puso objeción alguna a pesar de ser "primerizo" tratándose de un hombre, claro esta, el mayor rompió el beso de forma sutil y comenzó a bajar por el cuello del rubio-moreno el cual comenzó a suspirar mientras se dejaba hacer, antes de que se diera cuenta el menor ya había perdido su camisa y su pantalón estaba abierto… una mano de su sempai era la que entraba lentamente, la cual al llegar a su destino comenzó a tocar y masajear el miembro de este, los labios del carmesí rosaban lentamente los pezones de su joven compañero que sería su amante una semana… _–S..Sem..pa...i… ahnm~ Usted… ahnm~.- _comenzó a gemir el menor que realmente parecía disfrutar esto, a lo que el mayor solo sonrió entre dientes y comenzó a lamer los pezones de este y a aumentar el ritmo de su mano en la entrepierna del rubio-moreno.

–_Dime Ronald~ ¿Qué pasa?... No me digas que era cierto eso que nunca lo has hecho con otro hombre~.- _Se oía de forma ladina por parte del shinigami carmesí quien a su vez bajaba recorriendo el pecho del menor con besos y lamidas hasta llegar a la hombría de este, la cual tomo con sus labios e introdujo en su boca para comenzar en el vaivén cadencioso de esa felación, a lo que los gemidos del menor no se hicieron esperar, eran un tanto indefensos pero también denotaban el creciente deseo por su sempai.

_–Aghm… Amm… Sem..pai… Usted… ahnm!~ E..es… muy bueno haciendo est..o.. sem…pa..i.. Yo...-_ El rubio-moreno gemía ya un tanto deseoso y desesperado, comenzaba a perderse en la pasión y el deseo, bajo la felación que le hacia el carmesí, que este comenzó a aumentar el ritmo considerablemente… Mientras el menor se aferraba fuertemente el sillón, se dejo llevar por el momento, en algún momento separo al pelirrojo de él y le recostó en el piso en un solo movimiento, comenzó a besarlo de forma pasional, muy pasionalmente mientras repetía lo que había hecho su sempai, coló su mano aun enguantada hacia el interior del pantalón del mayor y comenzó a masturbarlo.

–_A..ahm… Ronald… Tu… Pequeño… Rubio… A..ahm…- _Comenzaba a gemir el pelirrojo un tanto deseoso, mientras Ronald aumentaba el ritmo considerablemente al par que sus labios recorrían la delicada y pálida piel de Grell, dejando besos sutiles y amorosos así también como lamidas traviesas y sugerentes, sin duda alguna Ronald sabia como tomar al pelirrojo, y sin duda alguna el menor lo disfrutaba tanto como el mayor… La entrega duro un buen rato… Al final se encontraban en la cama de Grell, donde el pelirrojo estaba cómodamente acomodado sobre el pecho de Ronald mientras este le acariciaba la espalda.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí tenemos por el momento el capitulo 5 de este Fanfic, fue lemon XD solo lemon… espero les aya gustado y cualquier cosa me pueden dejar un Review, se aceptan sugerencias, quejas, tomatazos y cualquier cosa :3 les dejo un beso asi que espero tengasn dulces pesadillas.**

******Hime Diamont, 2015 ©**


	6. Dos Infiernos Se Vuelven Un Paraiso

**Hola mis bellas almas... Les traigo al fin la 6ta entrega... Me gustaría saber con quién más les gustaría ver al pelirrojo antes de que este con William... O el cómo torturaremos al pelirrojo... Se que la intención de este fic era ser tormentoso... No por nada se llama: "****_Fragmentos de Hielo Carmesí" _****pero la verdad me va gustando la idea de el Ronaldrell… ****Espero sus respuestas y así que bueno mis queridas almas y hermosas ladies... Las dejó con este cap.**

* * *

**Cap 6: Dos infiernos... Se Vuelven Un Paraíso**

Sin duda los nuevos y efímeros amantes habían disfrutado a sobre manera su primera entrega, tanto que ahora estaban abrazados consintiéndose uno al otro, pero también los pensamientos de ambos eran tan distintos y similares a la vez.

Ronald que aún continuaba acariciando la espalda de Grell con mucho amor, lo admiraba completamente embelesado por la delicada belleza que este poseía, casi podría decirse que le era completamente irresistible, sin duda el rubio-moreno si estaba verdaderamente enamorado de su sempai... Justo como el mismo se cuestiono antes, pero tenía muy en claro ese efímero tiempo pactado, así que no lo desaprovecharía. Mientras que al par Grell disfrutaba en verdad estar con Ronald. Nunca alguien se había quedado en la cama así con él, consintiéndolo, admirándolo, amándolo... Era algo nuevo, algo qué le movió el corazón sin duda esto influiría en el pelirrojo sobre una próxima decisión.

-_Grell... Ya es tarde... ¿Gustas que prepare algo de cenar... para ti?- _Preguntó en un susurro Ronald al mayor que lo miró con un brillo delicado y hasta sorprendido... Nadie le había dicho algo así... Realmente la vida del pelirrojo era sumamente fría... Solitaria, Hasta cruel porque él se prestaba para ser sólo una muñeca a la cual solo rompían... Sólo siempre sólo, estaba por demás decirles que después del sexo lo corrían o se iban de donde él, ese era el infierno del pelirrojo... "El sexo es el único consuelo para los que no tienen amor".

-_M..me encantaría Ronny... Según oí por ahí dicen que cocinas delicioso...-_ Dijo en mayor con un tono receloso mientras se apegaba mas al cuerpo de Ronald. Quién solo le sonrió dulcemente y con un aire seductor. -_Bueno... Que te puedo decir Grell... Se me da bien la cocina, no es algo que haga mucho por mi píe... Me piden que cocine que es algo que encuentran romántico las mujeres... ¿Tú qué opinas?- _Una leve sonrisa sobre los labios del rubio-moreno se dibujo mientras que un tinte carmesí apareció sobre las mejillas del mayor. Ronald siempre hacía todo lo que le pedían las chicas por muy cursi o incómodo que se sintiera... Tenía que fingir caballerosidad, romanticismo, amabilidad, para así poder llevárselas a la cama una o dos veces esa noche y luego botarlas para irse a beber. Ese era el infierno de Ronald. "Por muy caballero que aparentes ser solo eres un ser despreciable".

-_Pues te diré un hombre caballeroso, atento y detallista como lo has hecho conmigo enamora sin duda alguna...-_¿Enamora?... Esa palabra hizo algo en el corazón de Ronald. Realmente no le costaba nada ser caballeroso y dulce con su sempai es más hasta lo disfrutaba... Realmente le importa mucho su sempai y esa palabra la tomaría como un permiso para luchar por enamorarlo y hacer que olvidé todo lo mal que vivió en el pasado... Incluyendo a William T. Spears. -_¿En verdad?... Te contare un secreto... Sólo contigo he disfrutado en verdad serlo y no diré más, ahora dime que deseas cenar y con gusto lo prepararé...- _Ronald tomó a Grell por el mentón y le regalo un dulce y delicado beso pero ése beso, esta delicada muestra que a la vez notoriamente era muy distinto... Era cálido y con muestra de amor sincero cosa que inmediatamente noto el pelirrojo haciendo también algo en su corazón, lo abrazo por el cuello correspondiendo con ese sentimiento tan anhelado por el pelirrojo... Amor...

_-Pues verás... Como toda dama... No, seamos sinceros soy delicado y muy femenino pero no soy una dama soy lo que soy, ya no pienso fingir... Para que ser extravagante, bullicioso y hartante, si ya tengo tu atención. En fin Ronald... A lo que iba me gusta mucho lo dulce... Las fresas y todos los frutos rojos... ¿Era de esperarse no? Y pues me gustaría cenar algo Francés... Que te parece... Crepas...- _La forma en la que el pelirrojo se abría y hablaba "demás" le dejaba sorprendido al menor quien sonreía al tener ese privilegio de conocer más allá de lo que se sabe del temido Grell Sutcliff.

Ronald se levantó de la cama busco su pantalón y se lo puso junto con su camisa desabrochada, le tendió la mano a Grell para que saliera de la cama, el menor se quitó su camisa y se la puso al pelirrojo con mucho cuidado... Esta le quedaba grande... Quiérase o no Ronald tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo y trabajado para ser tan "joven"... Aunque vistiendo en traje no pareciera. Esto hiso sonrojar al pelirrojo porque nadie le había dado la mano... Mucho menos ningún hombre le había cedido su camisa, se abrazo a Ronald y así se fueron a la cocina. El tiempo paso veíamos a Ronald terminar de preparar las crepas que le pidió el mayor, le sirvió al pelirrojo junto con un té negro con notas de frutos rojos. Ronald solo se sirvió un té, tomo él plato que había servido para él, tomo un bocado y se lo ofreció a Grell que apenado abrió la boca y tomó el bocado... Todo lo que hacía Ronald sin duda era nuevo para el pelirrojo, tanto cuidado... Tanto amor... No le importaba ya ese pacto... Hablaría con el menor que lo cuidaba con tanta devoción, lo que ahora vivía con Ronald, lo quería seguir, no le importaba que fueran unos días... Quizá meses... Años... O una eternidad lo disfrutaría...

Los días pasaron dentro de ese infierno rojo. Muestras de amor, muestras de preocupación, así como cuidados, risas y alegrías se vivieron ésa semana... La cuál ya había terminado... Podíamos ver a los amantes despertar de su sueño hoy tenían que regresar al trabajo. Y algo había cambiado en ellos dos. Ronald despertó delicadamente a Grell con un beso en los labios con un aire melancólico ya que hoy terminaría su romance, el pelirrojo aún no le había dicho nada... Quería pensar y decidir bien por primera vez en su vida y tomo una decisión... La cual hoy al fin diría. Grell al sentir ese beso despertó y correspondió con mucho amor pero se desconcertó al sentir esa melancolía.

-_Buenos días Ronny... ¿Pasa algo? Te siento melancólico...- _Miraba expectante el mayor a su amante. -_Ahnm... No es nada Sempai... Sólo que hoy termina la semana y pues yo... Va a ser difícil que solo sea mi sempai y pareja de trabajo nuevamente... Es todo... Sera mejor que me duche... Con permiso...- _La voz de Ronald era completamente triste... Lo que hiso que Grell se quedara suspirando sintiéndose mal... Solo vio como Ronald con la cabeza baja entraba al baño y se duchaba... Así que rápidamente salió hacia la otra habitación que tenía, entro a la ducha rápidamente salió en menos de 10 minutos... Comenzó a vestirse con el traje negro shinigami que hace mucho no usaba, pero con un chaleco rojo vino y un saco negro largo, tomo su larga cabellera en una coleta media con un listón negro y así se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para el y Ronald olvidándose de los zapatos solo andaba en calcetines rojos... Los minutos pasaron y se oía al fin salir a Ronald de la habitación.

-_Grell-sempai... ¿Dónde está?... ¿Que desea para desayunar?...-_Eran las preguntas que hacía el menor con un aire desanimado mientras caminaba a la cocina... De pronto notó el aroma de comida... El típico perfume de su amado sempai... El comedor servido para dos y una silueta en el sillón. -_Sempai... Vamos a llegar tarde si no se arregla...- _Decía el menor que un tanto extrañado se acercaba a Grell, notando sus ropas y su peinado... Cosa que desconcertó a Ronald, pero en cuanto Grell volteó le dirijo una sonrisa dulce y con cierto aire seductor masculino... Tampoco se había puesto maquillaje... El pelirrojo a como sea era bastante atractivo. -_S..sem..pai... ¿Porque está vestido así?... ¿Y su traje típico?...-_ Miraba sorprendido Ronny a Grell.

-_Pues veras... Aunque cierto demonio lo reparo preferí tirarlo... Si tengo más... Pero necesito un cambio... No lo tomes a mal... Esta semana aprendí dos cosas... La primera fue a aceptarme como soy... Ya que tú Ronald lo hiciste... Me aceptaste y amaste como soy... Pero es algo cansado tratar siempre el ser una dama... No lo soy solo soy un hombre delicado y femenino que le gustan los hombres ya no veo motivo para vestirme extravagante todo el tiempo... Trabajo es trabajo ¿No?... Tampoco te asustes... Claro que seguiré como soy de femenino pero ya en mi tiempo libre... Se que te gustan mis caras y rabietas al comprar vestidos...- _El mayor se levanto hacia Ronald sin duda lo puso nervioso mientras lo veía atentamente, ese porte elegante y un tanto más masculino de Grell le era excitante... Pero a la vez extraño ya que el nunca le dijo nada sobre su forma de ser o vestir, solo que a como él fuera siempre lo amaría.

-_S...sempai... ¿Y cuál fue la otra cosa que aprendió?...- _Pregunto el menor con cierto recelo... Y hasta un poco de miedo... Ya de por si se sentía quebrarse, Ronald tenía miedo de escuchar que lo segundo que aprendió Grell es que no lo podría amar nunca mas allá de esta semana que justo hoy terminaba al entrar a trabajar... Grell pudo claramente notar el miedo de Ronald, así que lo invito a sentarse y tomar su desayuno, el cual estaba delicioso, quizá Grell podría ser un desastre pero al menos cocinar era una de sus contadas pasiones que lo acompañaban en soledad. Empezaron así a desayunar y a la mitad de este Grell le tomo la mano a Ronald la cual acariciaba delicadamente, pero el menor estaba un tanto perdido, tanto que había dejado la mitad de su plato a un lado, no tenía mucha hambre, aunque era un glotón la mayoría del tiempo, tenía unos meses que casi no comía tanto, pero estando con Grell eso se le paso, pero ahora volvía porque sentía que tenía que regresar a su infierno sólo.

-_Ronald... Ronald, mi pequeño rubio, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Necesitas algo?...- _Se oía preocupado al mayor, inconscientemente Grell aun retenía esa segunda cosa que aprendió o más bien lo que le quería decir al menor, el cual al oír la preocupación en voz del mayor solo se aferro a él casi a nada de llorar, Grell soltó un suspiro y le apego a él. -_Creo que es una tortura seguir callando y que te hagas ideas extrañas en la cabeza, Ronald... Esta semana para mí fue única, como ya dije te atreviste a amarme como nadie lo había hecho, me trataste como lo más preciado para ti, pero te recuerdo que fue un pacto de una semana donde yo te dije que no podría amarte mas aya de esta semana...- _Tras esas palabras Ronald rompió en llanto, sin duda estaba muy enamorado de su sempai, pero cumpliría su palabra aunque le doliera, entonces su llanto fue interrumpido por un beso dulce y muy amoroso por parte de Grell, beso que lo dejo sin habla. -_No llores Ronny, por favor... Me duele verte llorar... Y ahora si me dejas terminar... Yo dije que no podría amarte, lo dije y me retracto... Lo segundo que aprendí esta semana es a amarte Ronald y quiero que ese pacto quede atrás, quiero que seas mi pareja y compañero en esta vida... Yo... Yo... Te amo Ronald Knox, en verdad te amo, que dices... ¿Volvemos nuestros infiernos un paraíso y que este dure lo que tenga que durar?_

Ronald se quedo completamente sorprendido, lo logro, logro enamorar a su Sempai, en su rostro se formo una sonrisa increíblemente bella que le ilumino la mirada. -_Grell, claro que acepto, llevo tanto tiempo amándote, y que al final de todo me correspondas me vuelve tan feliz... Quizá sea apresurado o no, no sé, llevo un tiempo cargando esto conmigo... Siempre quise dártelo pero nunca creí que fueras a corresponderme... Por eso y como recuerdo de esta semana yo me las puse hoy después de tanto guardarlas... Pero estoy feliz que las dos no se queden conmigo por as tiempo y así una sea tuya al fin- _Ronald se quito su guante izquierdo y en el dedo anular se veían dos pequeñas y delgadas argollas, una con un pequeño y delicado diamante amarillo y otra con un pequeño rubí, en el mundo shinigami estas argollas de la mitad del grosor de una argolla de matrimonio representaban un compromiso, amor y fidelidad, entre la pareja sin importar genero ya que eso no era importante, Ronald se quito la argolla con el diamante amarillo y se la puso a Grell en su mano izquierda que aun no tenia guante, la sorpresa del pelirrojo fue tan grande, tan única, siempre miro esas argollas y siempre quiso una, y aunque él una vez imagino que la que poseería seria verde (por William)... Ahora ese diamante amarillo me marcaba el comienzo de algo. Grell grito de emoción y se abalanzo a Ronald completamente feliz, después de una pequeña sección de besos se les hacia tarde... Faltaban 10 minutos para las 9a.m... Hola del trabajo, así que se levantaron de donde estaban, se sacudieron la ropa y Grell abrió un portal carmesí hacía el despacho, se puso sus zapatos, no le quedo más que ponerse unos de piso negros ya que sus típicos tacones no los encontró pero no le importo, se puso los guantes y le tomo la mano a Ronald para así entrar al portal, instantes después rubio y pelirrojo caminaban por los pasillos de la sede shinigami y las miradas no se hicieron esperar así como los murmullos.

_-¡Hey roja!... Buenos días... Oímos que casi te nos mueres, ¿Como trataste a Ronald esta semana?... No abras abusado de su amabilidad o ¿Si?...- _Hablaba el rubio mayor que revisaba su agenda y tenía a un lado a Alan que se dio cuenta del cambio de Grell. -_Sutcliff-San... ¿Y esas ropas?... ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?-_ Pregunto intrigado el castaño, también noto raro a Ronald. -_¡Ah! Es verdad roja... No traes tacones... Además del cabello recogido… Espera vienes con el uniforme como debe ser... _

Grell solo les sonrió caballerosamente a Eric y Alan, mientras apretaba la mano de Ronald. -Esta más que claro que algo paso... Pero puedes deducirlo ustedes o preguntarle a Ronald, a las hora de la comida vamos por nuestras agendas...- Grell sonrió victorioso mientras se fue caminando de la mano con Ronald hacia la oficina de T. Spears. Eric y Alan se quedaron perplejos, se dieron cuenta de que Grell y Ronald habían vuelto pareja... _-Humphries... Esos dos me dan envidia... ¿Cuándo será el día en el que aceptes ser mi pareja, no solo de trabajo... Vemos si que te he dado buenas indirectas pero ahora lo digo de frente y muy enserio Alan Humphries. ¿Cuándo aceptaras ser mi pareja?._..- Alan solo se sonrojo a sobre manera, miro a un lado completamente apenado sin saber que decir, y esto hizo que Eric lo tomara del mentón y la cintura... Por un instante Eric roso con delicadeza los labios del castaño quien viro un poco para comenzar el beso que con ese rose le pedía Eric… El rubio mayor sonrió y apego el delicado cuerpo de Alan al suyo en un cálido beso.

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas ladies y bellas almas... Me he extendido más mucho más de lo pensado... Y parece que aquí empieza la felicidad para el pelirrojo... Pero... Aunque las relaciones se vuelvan perfectas, estas en algún momento también terminan... Un beso y hasta el siguiente capítulo. **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	7. Nuevos Amores

**Hola mis hermosas ladies, también mis almas lectoras~ solo vengo a dejarles la 7ma entrega de este fic~ que repito nunca creí que meter a Ronald como pareja para Grell y menos que la condenada inspiración me dejara seguir con el romance de estos dos, que pienso que aquí se puede quedar, a menos que mi maldita imaginación se le ocurra algo retorcido XD, en fin les dejo un infernal saludo.**

* * *

** Cap 7: Nuevos Amores**

Después de ese cálido beso entre Alan &amp; Eric, los dos shinigamis se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con un brillo que denotaba amor, sin duda alguna el castaño estaba notoriamente apenado, pues se había resistido a corresponderle a Eric por mucho tiempo, ¿El porque? Pues no era sencillo pero la razón tenía 4 palabras: "Espinas de la muerte", estas que amenazaban sin duda la vida de los shinigamis cuando un alma rencorosa no aceptaba ser llevada por un shinigami, pero realmente que mas daba, Aunque Alan tenía miedo de un día dejar solo a Eric, después de mucho pensarlo acepto su sentir por él, no era justo para ellos dos, además Alan tenía mucho con una salud estable.

_–E..Eric… Yo… Este… Lo lamento, lamento el haberte hecho esperar demasiado, pero había cosas en mi interior que tenía que solucionar solo, Dime qué te parece si hoy te correspondo el ser tu pareja, Yo… Eric… Te amo…- _Eran esas palabras llenas de dulce nerviosismo que pronunciaba el shinigami castaño y serio que al par le daba un sutil sonrisa. Eric no podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de oír… "¿No estaré soñando?"... Era la pregunta que se hacía a sí mismo, en eso la reacción de Eric fue total y completamente inesperada, Abrazo a Alan con todas sus fuerzas comenzando a llorar, llorar de felicidad… Si bien se sabía Slingby era un macho, un completo rudo, hasta un mujeriego de primera, el único que en verdad le importaba sobre cualquier cosa era Alan, y por no poder tenerle el sufría a sobremanera… Pero eso estaba por cambiar hoy, Los nuevos amantes fueron observados por algunas de las chicas que sin duda unas se ofendieron, otras se molestaron y otras que eran amigas de los dos sonrieron.

Mientras Slingby y Humphries se besaban nuevamente ya que tenían un poco de tiempo para su primer trabajo, podíamos ver a Knox Y Sutcliff caminar a la oficina de su Jefe… Ese frio, serio, temible y estricto shinigami: William T. Spears. Eran las 8:25 am. Hora en que habitualmente llegaba Ronald por su agenda, y unas 3 horas tarde, muy tarde en verdad aparecía Sutcliff, Pero hoy Spears se llevaría una pequeña sorpresita. Ronald toco la puerta del despacho de su jefe, quien ya se encontraba realizando papeleo, realmente no había salido de la oficina, se paso toda la noche ahí ya que él en la madrugada fue a segar unas almas, completamente cansado y concentrado mira su reloj y se oyó. –_Adelante Knox, su agenda para hoy esta lista y más vale que le avise al inepto de Sutcliff en cuanto aparezca que venga por su agenda tiene mucho trabajo.-_

– _¿Siempre hablas mal de mí cuando no estoy William?..._\- Decía el pelirrojo con una mueca llena de ironía, Se le había olvidado por completo el amor que alguna vez le tubo a aquel azabache que solo lo veía sorprendido… habían cambiado sus ropas, no se veía mal… solo una versión un poco mas masculina del Grell común, que conocía. – _¿Y eso que importa?... lo bueno es que al fin llego temprano una vez para variar… así que tengan sus agendas y a trabajar y nada de ir con esa alimaña a coquetearle me repugna que llegue oliendo a demonio…_ \- Will les entrego sus agendas… –_Oh… no me vaya a decir que esta celoso, y pues no tengo intención de ir a ver a ese demonio ni a nadie… tengo al fin alguien que me ama y a quien le importo… y antes de que pregunte… mire…- _Grell se quito el guante izquierdo y Ronald hizo lo mismo… dejando desconcertado al azabache, el cual solo suspiro y volvió la vista a sus papeles, no iba a decir nada, ¿Por qué tendría que oponerse?, pero sin duda algo en lo profundo de su ser le había dolido al ver esas delgadas argollas en manos de ambos, y fue peor ese sentir cuando el pelirrojo y el rubio-moreno salieron de la oficina de Spears, tomados de la mano. William simplemente estaba cayendo en los celos, pero no lo admitiría.

Ya completamente solo, William pudo suspirar malhumorado, triste y hasta un tanto decepcionado. Ronald había logrado algo que él no pudo, pero no se la dejaría tan fácil al niño, aunque si lo veía por otro lado, Grell trabajando seria un alivio, pero lo tendría más lejos de él, cosa que le empezó a preocupar, y no entendía por qué, solo sabía que le dolía, y quería ese pelirrojo molestándolo como siempre.

Ya de camino Grell y Ronald a la oficina del mayor, pudieron notar lo tan acaramelados que estaban Eric y Alan, pues estaban en una de las salas de descanso sentados en un sillón de cuero, Alan acomodado sobre el regazo de Eric. –_Oh mira… Hasta que se te hiso Eric… Felicidades a los dos… - _Decía el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y poniéndose la mano izquierda en la cintura, mano que había olvidado enguantar de nuevo, así que Alan vio claramente la argolla y el diamante amarillo. –_Grell-San, esa argolla que trae… no me digas que es lo que creo que es… ¿Entonces Ronald y Tú van enserio?...- _Ante lo dicho Grell y Ronald sonrieron con complicidad y Eric se quedo viendo la mano de Grell.

_–Así es Sempais… Grell y Yo vamos enserio… He comprobado a su lado que dos infiernos se pueden hacer un paraíso, así como la espera da sus frutos, ¿O no Eric?, ya que ahora por lo que se ve al fin son pareja como tanto deseaban…- _ante estas palabras Alan se sonrojo y oculto su rostro en el pecho de Eric, Ronald lo había hachado de cabeza… _–A ver, Explíquenme eso… ¿Alan… cuanto tenias enamorado de mi, tú mi dulce castaño?-_ Alan estaba por demás de apenado, solo Eric lo lograba poner así… ya que por lo general era un poco malhumorado y serio. _–Varios años… A..amor… desde que estábamos así como Ronald y Grell, desde que éramos Sempai y Kouhai..._

Eric se sorprendió y tomo del mentón a Alan, y le dejo un beso dulce en la frente. _–Entonces es lo mismo que yo llevo enamorado de ti…- _Eric roso delicadamente los labios de Alan en un pequeño y dulce beso. _–Y por cierto roja, enano~ felicidades también, ¿Les parece si vamos a comer fuera al rato, en lugar del comedor del despacho?, Digo hay que celebrar… ¿O no?_

_–A mi me parece buena idea, ¿Tú qué dices Grell?- _Hablaba el rubio-moreno mientras se ponía su guante, y Grell también, después de eso le sonrió a Ronald. _–Claro sería buena idea, pero por ahorita… Ronald vamos a trabajar, Eric, Alan ustedes también vayan a trabajar, ya tendremos tiempo a la hora de la comida para estar así en pareja._

Eric ahora si se termino de sorprender, si para el ya había sido bastante ver a Grell con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y el traje negro, ahora los mandaba a trabajar… Solo sonrió un tanto irónico pero a la vez seductor. _–Claro Roja, Vámonos Alan, tenemos 3 muertes en 20 minutos, y hay que ir por las guadañas.- _Alan asintió, y sonrió un poco._ –Nos vemos al rato Grell-San, Ronald-San~- _Después de despedirse Alan y Eric, se fueron tomados de las manos hacia el departamento de Recursos Shinigamis y Al de guadañas.

_–Entonces Grell… ¿A qué hora es nuestro primer trabajo?...- _Preguntaba Ronald mientras abrazaba a Grell por la espalda… El Pelirrojo ya sin tacones era unos 10 cm mas bajo que el rubio-moreno. Grell sonrió por el abrazo y reviso la agenda, luego su reloj. _–Nuestra primera muerte para hoy es en 34 minutos._

Y así es como empezaba un nuevo día en la Sede del despacho shinigami, Dos nuevas parejas~ y un jefe celoso.

* * *

**Buenos hasta aquí queda el capitulo por hoy~ le dejo un infernal beso y que tengan dulces pesadillas.  
**

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	8. ¿Celos?

**Hola mis maravillosas Almas, bellas ladies, aquí me tiene de nueva cuenta con la 8va entrega de este Fanfic, espero les guste~ **

**Ya se… Ya se… en el principio había dicho que sería Grelliam, pero como ven la inspiración es la que me dicta… Así que parece que esto se quedará Ronaldrell… a menos que Cierto azabache se le ocurra hacer algo. **

**Bueno sin más por el momento espero disfruten el capítulo de esa ocasión.**

* * *

**Cap 8: ¿Celos?**

La mañana ya había transcurrido sin contratiempos, tanto para Eric &amp; Alan, así como para Ronald &amp; Grell, ya había terminado de recoger las almas que tenían asignadas cada pareja y ahora por podíamos ver de romántico a Eric, quien abrazaba por la espalda a Alan mientras este estaba en un sillón de la sala de Espera "Elite", Ellos ya habían acabado con su papeleo, hasta el momento… y se acercaba la hora para comer.

Por su parte Grell estaba terminando con el papeleo final ya que no tenía más muertes asignadas para el día, en eso su rubio-moreno llegaba con dos tazas de té y le dejo una al lado mientras se paraba detrás de el recargándose en la pared_. –Grell, ¿Te falta mucho del pápelo?, ¿Quieres que lo haga yo?... Sé que ya te recuperaste del ataque sufrido en aquella noche de tormenta, pero no quiero que te vayas a fatigar.-_

Grell le dedico una sutil sonrisa al menor, tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo a ese té. _–Ronny, Mi amor Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien, el papeleo nunca me fue difícil, solo había sido indisciplina de mi parte, además ya termine, solo firma aquí… Yo, ya lo hice._\- Ronald le sonrió a Grell, tomo una pluma, firmo los reportes, pero se les quedo viendo un momento, Ronald admiraba la caligrafía de Grell era hermosa, y la redacción perfecta.

_– ¿Sucede algo Ronny?, Te ves muy pensativo…- _El pelirrojo se abrazaba a Ronald, quien estaba aun un tanto exhorto viendo la caligrafía de Grell, pero que al sentir como lo abrazaba el mayor, soltó la pluma y le dirigió una sonrisa cálida, aprovechando el momento para apegar al pelirrojo a su cuerpo y regalarle un dulce y muy cálido beso.

_– ¿Ah?... No nada Grell, solo admiraba tu caligrafía, es hermosa, tal como tú, mientras más tiempo estoy contigo, me doy cuenta de pequeños detalles que te vuelven alguien único y especial, se que ya te lo he dicho, pero sé que realmente mi eternidad a tu lado será única.- _Grell solamente se sonrojó ante las palabras de Ronald, el menor sabía perfectamente como cautivar y enamorar a su pelirrojo, quien le regalo una sonrisa, para luego reanudar nuevamente el beso.

_–Moo~ Ronny eres un romántico… Creo que ya te lo había dicho antes ¿No?- _Dijo sutilmente entre el beso, el cual se hacia un poco más pasional de a poco. Pasaron varios minutos en ese beso, y pudieron a ver sido más, si cierto jefe de hielo no los hubiera interrumpido.

_–Mattaku… Espero que hayan terminado su trabajo, saben que esas muestras de afecto están prohibidas en horas de oficina…Knox… Sutcliff… Estoy esperando ¿Ya están sus reportes?- _Con una mirada fría y soberbia se acomodaba los lentes el azabache, mientras su presencia era fuertemente incomoda para los amantes.

_–S..si Spears-Sempai, Ya terminamos el papeleo… De hecho lo hiso Grell.- _El rubio-moreno se acerco con sus agendas y los reportes para dárselos al azabache, el cual solo chasqueo la lengua. _–Tsk… Así que él hizo los reportes, supongo que como siempre tendré que rehacerlos…- _William enmudeció al instante en el que vio aquellos reportes, ciertamente eran perfectos, justo como los recordaba del Grell de la academia. Ciertamente esto lo hiso llevarse un trago de su propio orgullo.

_–Tsk… Que fastidio, Bueno, por hoy no tienen más trabajo, Ya váyanse, no quiero ver sus ridículas muestras de amor en la oficina, ya también les llame la atención a Slingby y Humphries, por lo mismo. Así que vayan a comer, yo tengo demasiado trabajo como siempre.- _Con esas palabras salía de la oficina de Grell mientras llevaba las agendas en sus mano derecha dando pasos firmes y golpeando sutilmente esas agendas en su hombro derecho.

_– ¿Y ahora qué carajo paso aquí?... Ronny, ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se comporta tan raro T. Spears?, Ok… Si a cierto modo si están prohibidas las muestras de afecto, pero ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan amargado?... Cuando será el día que el encuentre a alguien. A veces me da lástima verlo siempre en soledad.- _Eran las palabras de Grell mientras se levantaba del escritorio.

Para su sorpresa William apareció nuevamente en la puerta con una ceja alzada y observándolos de mal modo, había oído todo. Había regresado para dar una indicación, pero esta vez sería otra cosa. _–Sutcliff… Más le vale que cuide sus palabras a sus superiores, El que sea un "amargado" o no, es cuestión completamente mía, así que déjese de tonterías y no se entrometa, no necesito que sienta lastima por mi.- _

Grell se quedo completamente frío ante las palabras del azabache, se encogió de hombros al recibir un golpe en la cabeza con las agendas. _–Moo… Disculpe Señor, no vuelve a pasar…- _fue todo lo que pronuncio Grell.

_–Más le vale Sutcliff, Y por otro lado Knox, quiero hablar con usted en mi oficina mañana a primera hora, S-O-L-O… ¿Entendido? Par de ineptos, debería ponerles horas extra por sus insolencias.- _Fue lo último que dijo William mientras nuevamente caminaba hacia su oficina.

_– ¡Moo!, ¿Pero qué carajo le pasa?... sigo diciendo, cada vez está peor…- _Grell suspiro un tanto cansado.

_–No lo sé Grell, desde la mañana me ha dicho las secretarias que anda mas nefasto que de costumbre… Bueno eso fue lo que me contaron las de recursos shinigami cuando fui a marcar nuestra salida en la mañana.-_

_–Ah~ Tus amadas secretarias~… Y dime Ronny no le coqueteaste a alguna… ¿Verdad?...- _Sonreía con cierta y celosa burla el pelirrojo ante el menor.

_– ¡Grell!... ¿Pero cómo se te ocurre que ahora podría hacer eso?… Pues no, no lo hice, es más si gustas preguntarles el lio, que se armo cuando se enteraron que somos pareja. Paso igual con Slingby-Sempai… Ya ves la fama que teníamos ambos con las secretarias, hasta competición parecía. Pero bueno eso qué más da. Vamos ya a comer, nos deben de estar esperando…-_

El menor jalo de la cintura al mayor, para atraerlo hacia él, le regalo un beso en la frente, así como una calidad sonrisa. El mayor se sonrojo y sonrió. Momentos después estaban caminando hacia la Sala Elite, donde justamente estaba el otro par. Alan sentado en las piernas de Eric.

_–Hasta que llegan~ Ya nos moríamos de hambre… Se tardaban un poco más y Alan y yo nos íbamos a ir y no precisamente a un restaurante~.- _Sonrió de forma divertida y un tanto ladina hacia Alan, quien solo se sonrojó. _– ¡Eric!... No digas esas cosas… Aquí… No…- _Alan volteo a un lado completamente rojo y apenado, cosa que le pareció encantadora a Eric.

_–Moo~ Cuanto amor~ Ya basta Eric, no apenes a Tú novio, recuerda que te puede meter una bofetada… jajaja~ en fin, ¿Nos vamos a comer?... Muero de hambre y casi la pierdo al momento en el que Spears nos regaño a mí y a Ronald por estarnos besando. _

_– ¿Ah?... ¿A ustedes también? Hace un rato nos regaño a Eric y a mí, por mostrar afecto en público. A mi parecer Spears-San, esta Celoso… Nosotros tenemos ya pareja, y él… Bueno él desaprovecho el amor que le pudo ofrecer Grell, así como varias Shinigamis de aquí…- _

_–Así es Alan, T. Spears con esa fama que tiene que posea de tener un corazón de hielo, dudo que se pueda permitir ser feliz.- _Eran las palabras de Alan y Eric, que a cierto modo se estaban preocupando por William, pero ante ellas Grell solo suspiro un tanto frustrado.

_–Moo~ Chicos… ya no hablen de cosas tristes, como ya dijeron si desaprovecho la oportunidad que una vez le di, pues lo siento por él, desde hace un buen tiempo el único que ha estado al pendiente de mí ha sido Ronald. Si no diles Ronny como me trato cuando estuve herido.- _El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro frustrado.

_–Está bien Grell, Bueno Sempais, estas fueron las palabras de T. Spears-Sempai hacia Grell, el día que fuimos por el a la mansión del humano y ese demonio. Y lo cito: _"_– ¡Sutcliff!... Explícame ahora y de forma decente y convincente que fue lo que te ocurrió en un informe, como siempre no cumples con tu trabajo, eres un incompetente y un completo inútil… Me tienes completamente harto, además que tenias que hacer tu solo con esa misión de máxima peligrosidad, no me puedo dar el lujo de tenerte como baja, si bien eres un total y completo idiota… Eres el shinigami más fuerte en la rama elite que tenemos, tu pequeño inconsciente carmesí… Te voy a suspender hasta que te recuperes… pero ni creas que descansaras, en eso harás trabajo administrativo y horas extra… mínimo aprende a hacer el papeleo, no creo que seas tan inepto y mas te vale que ya no uses tinta roja… no quiero rescribir tus reportes tan insulsos… ¿¡Me entendiste Sutcliff!?"-_

Al final de estas palabras podíamos oír los suspiros de los 4 shinigamis, Realmente no entendían a si jefe, después de esos suspiros se una frase al unisonó se oyó en esa sala: _"T. Spears… Es un idiota…". _Después de eso rieron un tanto irónicos, realmente seguían preguntándose cómo podía ser tan frio.

Dejando eso de lado, los 4 salieron de la sede shinigami hacia un restaurante muy elegante. El cual conocía Eric, y siempre había deseado llevar a Alan. Ciertamente tenía muy buen justo el rubio mayor, pidió una pesa para 4. Un buen vino italiano, las cartas y un entremés, comerían sin prisas.

* * *

**Ehnm… Bueno mis linduras, ladies y almas~hasta aquí queda el capitulo 8, espero les aya gustado -3- un beso infernal, asi como dulces pesadillas, espero sus reviews son gratis XD, hasta la próxima. **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


	9. Cartas Sobre La Mesa

**Hola nuevamente mis bellas almas &amp; hermosas ladies, una ves mas creo que logre convencer a mis musas de que me dieran inspiración para poder continuar... Y bueno no les hago esto largo, les vengo a dejar esta 9 na entrega... Espero que les guste... ejem... Se que no es de mis fics mas leídos... pero la temática me gusta, claro quitando a la pareja nada común Ronald X Grell. Bueno un beso infernal.**

* * *

**Cap 9: Cartas Sobre La Mesa.**

Podíamos ver a esos 4 shinigami de elite comiendo sin prisas, disfrutando de una buena plática, un excelente vino y una exquisita comida. Ciertamente ese día les había cambiado la vida a los 4, parecía que al fin podrían ser felices.

Después de la comida, aun en el restaurante empezaron a revisar sus agendas Alan y Eric por si tenían más trabajo, y no lo tenían, después Ronald y Grell revisaron las suyas… Grell tampoco tenía, pero en la de Ronald aparecía enlistada una cita con Will en 10 minutos.

–_Bueno… Creo que yo por el momento me retiro… Tengo que ir al despacho, voy a hablar con T. Spears-Sempai… ya que previamente me había mandado llamar… ¿Grell te puedes quedar aquí?… Por favor…-_El rubio-moreno se levanto de su asiento.

–_Moo… Pero Ronny, ¿No se suponía que te cito a primera hora mañana… solo?...-_Se oía un dejo de preocupación por parte de ese pelirrojo.

–_Si… lo hizo, pero aquí en la agenda me aparece que tengo que ir en 10 minutos… Así que no puedo hacer más nada, que irme… Los veo en un rato aquí mismo, o si no él en departamento de Eric… ¿Ok?-_Trataba de sonar calmado el rubio-moreno, pero sabía que hablar a solas con William era algo tedioso.

– _¿Ya te invitas solo a mi departamento o que Knox?... Jajaja, no te creas, está bien te vemos en mi departamento, solo no tardes mucho, Yo también quiero hacer algunas cosas con Alan, a solas…-_El Rubio mayor sonrió ladino mientras colaba una de sus manos al regazo de Alan para acariciarle lentamente las piernas.

– _¡Oye Eric!... Eso no se dice así tan abiertamente… al menos ya me preguntaste… si tu… Y Yo… Pues ya sabes…-_Se oía notoriamente nervioso al castaño el cual comenzaba a tener un tinte carmesí en sus mejillas.

–_Vaya… Mira Ronny, no somos los únicos que pensamos en esos temas~-_El pelirrojo rio un tanto divertido, para después levantarse y dejarle un beso en los labios a Ronald, así despidiéndolo para que fuera con William. El pelirrojo tenía una extraña sensación… un mal presentimiento.

_**Ya en la oficina de William…**  
_

–_Dígame Sempai… ¿Para qué necesita hablar conmigo?_

–_Voy a ser muy claro y directo Knox… No estoy nada ajusto con que tú y Grell sean pareja… La verdad me repugna… ya que uno de ustedes debe ser de mi propiedad…_\- Espeto el azabache con cierto veneno en su voz.

–_Oh por la misma muerte… ¿Se está oyendo Sempai?... No entiendo como puede ser tan patético… Si sabe que ya… Hemos escogido un camino… Así que más le vale que lo respete… ¿O qué?… No me venga a decir que planea hacer algo, Porque siéndole honesto, eso lo haría aun más patético T. Spears…_\- Una Sonrisa sínica se dibujo en el rostro del rubio-moreno.

–_¡Cállate Knox!… Grell va a ser mío, aun así te lo quite por las malas…-_El azabache se levanto de su escritorio de golpe y con un rostro furioso.

–_Inténtalo William… Vamos… Te reto, a que siquiera lo intentes… Tu solo has sido un maldito cobarde… Que ha maltratado a Grell hasta en cansancio… Tienes una forma violenta y patética de ser, eres inseguro, nefasto, frio, prepotente, egoísta… Además solo te la pasas golpeando a Grell, Y te voy a decir una cosa, pudiste tenerlo más de 90 años enamorado de ti… Y no lo viste, realmente eres un idiota… vamos acepta que no tienes oportunidad… ya que ese amor que una vez te tubo se esfumo… Tú no me vas a venir a enseñar nada, tú no tienes forma de amar…-_El rubio-moreno tomo asiento mientras sin recato alguno le decía sus verdades a su jefe.

–_Ah vamos y tu muy sabelotodo no Knox… Ya cállate de una maldita vez, nadie te dio permiso para que me hables por mi nombre…-_Se acerco el azabache a su contrario con una mueca de total hastió hacia el rubio-moreno.

–_Ja… Como quieras T. Spears… Pero te repito, tú nunca vas a tener a Grell… Tú no sabes lo que desea o necesita, no sabes cómo es en verdad su corazón, cuando amas a alguien le valoras… le proteges… el tiene un corazón frágil y amoroso… Cosa que tu jamás podrás aspirar ni siquiera a tener para ti y mucho menos a conocer el de Grell… Te repito… Lo tuviste enamorado de ti más de 90 años… y que recibió de ti… Indiferencia… Frialdad… Tú… TÚ SOLO LO GOLPEASTE Y MALTRATASTE…. ASI QUE NO ME SALGAS CON LA ESTUPIDES DE QUE LO AMAS… ESO NO ES AMOR, ESO ES ODIO… TÚ ODIAS A GRELL Y QUE AHORA ES FELIZ CONMIGO Y NO TIENES NADA MAS QUE CELOS… YA QUE LO VISTE PERDIDO… Y SABES QUE DIGO LA VERDAD… -_

El rubio-moreno le grito despectivamente y lleno de odio puro a su jefe… A lo que golpeo el escritorio del azabache a palma abierta, tomo del cuello al mayor para casi ahorcarlo mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina y una sonrisa llena de maldad. William se quedo frio ante la forma en que lo tenía tomado Ronald, el azabache se quedo callado un momento analizando las palabras que le había dicho Ronald, de esa manera tan ruda y hasta cierto punto extraña en el menor.

–_Knox… Salga de mi oficina…-_Fue todo lo que musito el azabache, pero no lo dijo molesto… sino con un tono de voz herido… Pensativo… Inclusive se encogió de hombros. Esto le pareció raro a Ronald quien lo soltó, lazándolo a la silla de mala gana, y el rubio-moreno se quedo chasqueando la lengua y alzando una ceja.

_–Si así lo quieres… Solo le repito jefe… No se acerque a Grell… Su oportunidad la perdió… Y yo soy quien ahora lo ama y tiene ese lazo… No lo olvide… Además… Se atreve a ponerle una mano encima… Y yo mismo pienso segar su alma… no me importa si esta en lista o no… -_El rubio-moreno torció la boca y se dio media vuelta caminando a la puerta la cual al cerrarla dio un portonazo que se oyó por todo el piso.

El azabache miro incrédulo a Ronald al momento en el que se fue, ciertamente el rubio-moreno protegería al pelirrojo contra lo que sea y no dudaría en ponerse en contra de todo el mundo por simplemente defender su amor y el de Grell… Ciertamente esto dejo muy desconcertado al azabache que retomaba su lugar mientras se sobaba el cuello ya que el rubio-moreno lo había lastimado.

Por su parte el rubio-moreno caminaba por el pasillo de la sede completamente furioso e indignado con William, ahora más que nunca protegería a Grell… Y era completamente enserio lo que le había dicho a William, le ponía una mano encima a su pelirrojo y este mismo lo iba a matar… Esto estaba volviendo muy celoso y posesivo a Ronald.

Una vez fuera de la sede el rubio-moreno se dirigió nuevamente al restaurante… donde justamente ya estaban saliendo Eric, Alan y su amado Grell. Sin perder un solo instante de tiempo más, se reunió con ellos.

_–Listo… Estoy de vuelta… ¿Ahora vamos a hacer algo los 4 juntos, o cada quien se va con su pareja?-_Preguntaba amablemente Ronald a los demás, los cuales se quedaron pensativos un momento.

–_Pues sería bueno hacer algo mas… ¿Pero qué?... Alan tienes alguna idea?-_Con una sonrisa por parte del rubio mayor le era dirigida esa pregunta al castaño.

–_Pues… la verdad no sé, realmente… si voy a parecer egoísta… pero me gustaría ir a jugar póker… ¿Quién pone la casa?...-_Una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa aparecía en los labios del castaño.

_–Esa sonrisa Alan… Algo me dice que será póker de prendas, jajá… Yo te apoyo… es una buena forma de desvestir a nuestras parejas…-_Espeto completamente divertido el pelirrojo.

_–Ah pero como me conoces Sutcliff-San… Y bueno ¿Usted y Knox-San ponen la casa?-_ Pregunto el castaño aun con esa maliciosa sonrisa.

_–Claro que la ponemos Alan-Sempai… Vámonos pues…-_Giño coqueto, mientras abría un portal y entraba en este con Grell tomado de la cintura. Después de ellos le siguieron Eric y Alan…

**Ya en la casa de Grell &amp; Ronald**

Los shinigamis ya se habían puesto muy cómodos, asaltaron todos el bar de Grell, quien se puso de bar tender junto con Ronald… Ciertamente se estañaban divirtiendo. Ya entrados en ánimos y sentados en la sala, el juego de póquer empezó…

_–Muy bien señores… Vamos a empezar, jugaremos Draw Póker, Es la mejor variante para jugar por prendas… a menos que quieran que les deje sus carteras limpias…-_El castaño rió un poco, si que en confianza, ya más relajado era otro… Repartió las 5 cartas a cada uno, les dio un par de minutos para que las vieran, las consideraran, y escogieran cuales cambiarían... Quien lograra una mano, o en su defecto una buena mano de póker es quien ganaría y decidiría a quien quitarle la primera prenda.

* * *

**Bueno mis hermosas almas... esto seria todo por esta vez, un beso infernal y que tengas dulces pesadillas, espero sus reviews **

**HimeDiamont, 2015 ©**


End file.
